El baile de las Mascaras
by A.Gedeon
Summary: 1 principe engañado por sus hermanos, 1 ladronzuelo cabrón, en el baile de las mascaras en Venecia, como es que entre ellos puede haber algo... —NO... NO ME PONDRE EL PUTO VESTIDO!— —Esto será emocionante— dos historias, un destino unido y un triste final... quizás... [Denle una oportunidad C: only 18] MIKOREI
1. Destinos cruzados

La mayoría de los personajes utilizados son completamente de los estudios GoHands, GoRA y Shingo Suzuki, los OC son mi creación algunos basados en la historia de Italia de dicha época.

(AU)

ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Yaoi y escenas de caracter explícito mas adelante.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

— **Capitulo 1: Destinos cruzados—**

* * *

Corría el siglo XVI, época del renacimiento y del completo apogeo de la Italia, el nuevo rey ascendía al trono en Italia en 1495, joven y vivaz al igual que su esposa, teniendo así 3 hijos, todos ellos varones, el mayor Fernand, siendo valiente y rebelde en muchas ocasiones, pero con corazón noble, el segundo Taishi, hábil en las batallas, todo lo que hacía siempre resultaba en triunfo, ágil y cómplice, codo a codo con su hermano mayor, y por último Reisi, era hábil en las batallas, fuerte y muy inteligente, tanto era su intelecto que muchas de las veces su padre le llevaba con el a las reuniones con sus generales y capitanes bélicos, el menor de los 3 hermanos era el mas tranquilo y sobre todo el siempre hacia lo que sus padres ordenaban y muchas veces los 2 hermanos les fastidiaba tal conducta y eso les hacía jugarle bromas, por lo que el menor aprendió todas estas tretas, evitándolas y saliendo bien librado de ellas...

El tiempo pasó los hermanos crecieron y se desempeñaron en ámbitos diferentes, Fernand por ser el mayor con 26 era el digno heredero al trono cuando su padre falleciera, Taishi de ahora 25 era hábil en armas, por lo que decidió casarse y ser el general máximo de las fuerzas bélicas, no le interesaba el reinar un país y por último Reisi con sus 24 prefería rodearse de libros y evitar las aun bromas desgastadas de sus hermanos que en muchas ocasiones cuando se reunían le gastaban al menor, el mas joven de los hermanos se volvió estratega principal en todos los planes, y lideraba a la policía de todo el reinó, nada pasaba en ese lugar sin que el lo supiera con 2 días de antelación. Un día sin más su hermano mayor pidió verle, soltando un suspiró cansado aceptó y fue a los aposentos de su hermano, al entrar se dio cuenta que ahí estaba Taishi, por lo cual se preparo para cualquier broma de ellos.

—Reisi, vamos ven ven!—

Dijo su hermano mayor muy animado, el menor accedió y se acercó.

—Para que me haz llamado Fernand?—

Musitó algo molestó pues había dejado su trabajó por mandato del futuro rey, ósea su hermano.

—Les eh llamado porque quiero ir al baile de mascaras en Venecia—

Dijo muy animado, el menor de los hermanos era el menos interesado en ese momento, a el no le importaba ese tipo de banalidades, si quería ir que fuera el oh ambos, ¿porque no?, y así lo dejaban de molestar por 10 días que era lo que duraba dicha festividad.

—Quiero que vengan conmigo... pero...—

Sonrío malicioso el futuro rey, ya se lo esperaba sin duda el menor, lo sabía, nada bueno de esto podría salir.

—Pero que Fernand? —

Dijo Taishi muy intrigado y animado, pues sería un buen pretexto para alejarse de su mujer y sus dos hijos, el también necesitaba un respiro después de todo.

—Debemos jugar a cazar la zorra, quien no atrape a la suya deberá ir disfrazado de mujer a dicho evento, durante los 10 días que dura este—

A Reisi no le extraño en lo más mínimo, ya se esperaba algo así de su hermano mayor, Taishi río sonoramente y asintió a la propuesta, ambos hermanos miraron a Reisi intrigados por la respuesta de el.

—Bien... ¿cuándo empieza el juego y que clase de zorra?… —

Fernand sonrío, sabía que al menor no se le escapaba ni una, pero esta vez solo se trataba de un animal común y corriente.

—Jajaja tan intuitivo Reisi... pero solo es un animal, el juego empieza mañana al amanecer, es invierno así que abriguense, no queremos que la futura princesa se resfrié antes de pagar la apuesta—

Reisi rodó los ojos molestó, se levantó y se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de salir Fernand le habló.

—Esperó que no pierdas Reisi...—

—Lo mismo digo... futuro bufón real… —

Abrió las puertas y salió, para continuar su trabajo, por fin sin interrupciones, se quedaron Fernand y Taishi, el mayor se tiró en su cama y suspiró con pesadez.

—A veces me exaspera... —

—Si bueno... es normal que responda de esa manera, no hemos sido los mejores hermanos del mundo Fernand—

—Lo se... pero vamos que tu también quieres ver a Reisi vestido de mujer... ¿oh me equivoco Taishi?—

—Jajajaja me conoces bien Fernand... después de todo con esa belleza y su piel de porcelana le iría perfecto un vestido—

—Tengo algo planeado... me ayudarás?—

—Cuentas conmigo en todo Fernand… y lo sabes—

—Bien pues, esto es lo que tengo hasta ahora… —

Susurros y risas se escucharon en la habitación del futuro rey, el plan era a prueba de fallas, no podían están más preparados, el pobre Reisi no sabía que había aceptado jugar con dos demonios con hambre de diversión y lujuria... lo que venía sin duda no sería un simple juego.

Por otro lado en las afueras de Venecia un joven de cabellos rojos cual sangre y ojos dorados como el oro, era buscado por robos y otros tantos cargos, hijo de una familia humilde que servían a un terrateniente de la región, su madre era la cocinera principal y su padre se encargaba de los animales y establos del conde, el pelirrojo era hábil y muy inteligente, sabia que su cabello lo delataría si se atrevía a robar con el a la vista, por lo que al tenerlo un poco largo se lo amarraba y se colocaba un pañuelo negro para ocultar dichos cabellos, utilizando un antifaz en los ojos para que también fuera un poco mas difícil de identificar y le funcionaba, pues salía a la calle como el y los policías no podían identificarle, fue al bar que atendía su mejor amigo, era un bar pequeño y solo para los de clase baja como ellos, al entrar el pelirrojo fue tras la barra, tomó una silla y se sentó apoyándose en el respaldo para dormir un poco.

—Mikoto... —

Musito con severidad pero divertido tono el rubio hijo del dueño de dicho bar.

—Izumo... —

Dijo el pelirrojo con los ojos cerrados y en un tono de voz apacible.

—Ya te dije que no vengas a dormir en mi bar—

—Si... bueno... se me olvida—

El rubio negó con la cabeza y siguió limpiando los vasos y copas y claro atendiendo a los que llegaban.

—Asistirás al bailé de mascaras?—

Preguntó el rubio, pues era un buen momento para buscar mujeres y porque no quizás corrían con suerte y hacían que se enamorará una mujer con dinero.

—Tal vez... no se... —

—Me conseguí 2 máscaras de las que ocupan los reyes oh personas importantes y famosas—

El pelirrojo lo miró sorprendido, pues ésas máscaras eran caras y claro los que las creaban no se las daban a personas como ellos y robarlas no era opción, ya que no podías venderles después.

—¿Cómo... las haz conseguido? —

—Se dice el pecado... no el pecador... ¿vamos?—

El pelirrojo soltó una sonrisa divertido y asintió a lo que el rubio le había pedido, después de todo que podía perder... nada realmente y podría ganar mucho como amante de una mujer rica y poderosa...

El destino es el mejor bromista del mundo, tanto que te empareja en muchas ocasiones a quien no debería... "Oh cruel destinó que te gusta jugar con los simples mortales"... Príncipe y ladrón... estaban destinados a encontrarse y hundirse en lo mas profundo de lo que algunos conocen como amor.

* * *

— **CONTINUARA…—**

* * *

— **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

Hola, mucho tiempo no?, bueno la verdad es que la pareja MIKOREI es mi pareja yaoi favorita sin duda y el baile de las mascaras mi favorito, así que decidí juntarlas y ah salido esto, denle una oportunidad, espero sus criticas y comentarios con ansias. Recuerden que escribo para su deleite, y su gusto.

NOS LEEMOS DESPUES.

CIAOSSU.


	2. De amores va

La mayoría de los personajes utilizados son completamente de los estudios GoHands, GoRA y Shingo Suzuki, los OC son mi creación algunos basados en la historia de Italia de dicha época.

(AU)

ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Yaoi y escenas de caracter explícito mas adelante.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

— **Capitulo 2: De amores va…—**

* * *

Al siguiente día por la mañana el menor de los príncipes se alistó y fue a los aposentos de su hermano nuevamente, ahí se encontraban nuevamente Taishi y Fernand ya listos, el mayor sonrío al ver que su hermanito había asistido y le indico a Reisi que el empezara el caminar pues ellos irían tras el, el antes mencionado asintió y comenzó a caminar, el mayor golpeó con suavidad las costillas de Taishi y este le sonrió cual zorro, tramando la peor de las estafas, ambos tenían un plan infalible, que sin duda obligaría a Reisi utilizar ese vestido de princesa, a ambos se les hacía la boca agua, por ver al menor vestido de tal forma, ver su piel tan blanca como las perlas más finas, y ese cuerpo con facciones tan finas y delicadas que podrían enloquecer a cualquiera, completa herencia de su madre, puesto que su padre era un completo Adonis y los dos hermanos mayores habían sacado lo de su padre y porque tanto deseó de verle con vestido?... porque no ay nada mas humillante para alguien como Reisi que el actuar como dama y ser tratado por ello como una.

—Y bien de que va esto?—

Preguntó Reisi.

—Soltamos 3 zorras, y les damos caza, claro el que no le atrape tendrá que pagar el precio—

Respondió Taishi.

—Pero... claro la caza de estas se dará a pié y se debe regresar al punto de donde daremos inicio a esto—

Concluyó Fernand.

—Ya veo... bueno será sencillo —

Dijo muy confiado Reisi, pues muchas veces había entrenado de esa forma, así que no sería un reto para el, no señor, esta vez el no sería el humillado.

Llegaron al bosque real que formaba parte del jardín, ahí se encontraban 3 sirvientes cada uno con una zorra en un sacó, al llegar el menor hizo revisión de los animales, conocía a sus hermanos y era lógico que harían trampa solo para verle usar vestido, al terminar la inspección los animales estaban bien por lo que suspiró y se regaño mentalmente por dudar de sus hermanos y creer que seguirían igual de inmaduros que cuando eran unos niños, suspiró y dejo que Fernand hablara.

—Ya que Reisi ah dado el visto bueno, creo que podemos seguir con esto, las zorras serán soltadas, el que no atrape a la suya, oh llegue al final será el perdedor y deberá pagar la apuesta—

Ambos hermanos asintieron y entonces los sirvientes soltaron los animales, los 3 hermanos salieron corriendo tras de ellos, en cuanto Fernand y Taishi perdieron de vista a Reisi, estos regresaron al inicio y se sentaron para esperar a que regresará Reisi... que cual era el plan, muy sencillo un animal idéntico al antes soltado, eso les aseguró la victoria desde el inicio.

—Pobre Reisi... —

Dijo algo honesto por fin el hermano mediano.

—No quisiera ser el, pero creo que a el le quedará mejor el vestido—

Dijo Fernand tratando de justificar el echo de que ambos planearon hacer trampa.

—Tienes razón Fernand... jajaja y cuando nos iremos a Venecia? —

Musito ya mas tranquilo el mediano, puesto que, al final de todo, el que debía perder siempre era el hermano menor.

—Hoy por la tardé, mientras más pronto salgamos, más pronto veremos a Reisi con vestido —

dijo burlan el hermano mayor, pues estaba tan ansioso de ver al menor en vestido como si fuera su primera vez con una mujer.

—Le llevaremos costureras? —

—En Venecia debe haber —

—Genial... bueno será mejor ponernos cómodos y esperar por Reisi —

—Así es... ja... —

El príncipe corrió horas, para poder dar caza a la zorra, hasta que al final le atrapó, ese animal era rápido sin duda, pero lo tomo como un buen entrenamiento, al regresar vio a sus dos hermanos ahí sentados esperando por el, era lógico que había perdido y debía resignarse al final ellos dos nuevamente le harían humillarse...

—Reisi...creo que haz perdido... —

— Vaya deducción Fernand... cuando nos iremos? —

—En un rato —

—y mi ropa? —

— No la necesitas princesa... al final tendrás que usar vestidos todo el tiempo —

Esto le cayó de sorpresa a los dos hermanos a Taishi y a Reisi, el hermano mediano creyó que solo lo ocuparía en el bailé, no todo el tiempo, eso no se lo había dicho Fernand, porqué?

—E-ese no...no era el trato Fernand! —

Dijo muy afligido el menor

—Yo soy el futuro rey y tu te limitas a obedecer, usaras vestido esos 10 días todo el tiempo, por cierto, te dejaré ir con esa ropa de hombre a Venecia, pero al llegar las costureras te harán los vestidos necesarios y dignos de una princesa —

Reisi se quedo boquiabierto, como podía ser así de cruel su hermano?... no le quedo opción y asintió a lo que dijo su hermano mayor sin decir oh renegar más.

—Bien... ve y empaca lo que necesites Reisi, te esperamos en el carruaje —

Dijo relamiéndose los labios el hermano mayor, con un deje de lascivia, pues el hermano menor tenia algo que sin duda le encantaba, quizás que era el único que se le resistía y le hablaba como quisiera, quizás eso de ver siempre humillado y sumiso ante el, le encantaba mas de lo que pudiera presumir.

—Bien…—

El menor de los hermanos asintió y algo humillado ya fue a sus aposentos a recoger solo lo mas vital y sin llevar ropa, deseaba correr a los brazos de su madre y pedirle que interviniera en esto, pero ya era un adulto y debía pagar sus apuestas sin echarse para atrás porque, un hombre y menos un príncipe rompen sus promesas, los dos hermanos se fueron directo al carruaje y una vez dentro de este Taishi miro a Fernand con suma intriga.

—Porque haz cambiado las normas?… quedamos en que solo estaría así vestido en los bailes, no todo el tiempo—

—Bueno me dio la gana de verlo por 10 días humillado, todo el tiempo, algún problema hermano?—

—Si, no es justo para el, se que será divertido pero tampoco es para tanto—

—Aquí el futuro rey soy yo, no tu Taishi, limitate a simplemente seguirme el juego y donde no lo hagas, tu también caerás conmigo—

—Fernand… es injusto—

—En esta vida nada es justo, solo para el futuro rey!—

Dijo con gran egocentrismo, Taishi solo se limito a asentir y soltar un suspiro de decepción por la obsesión de su hermano por Reisi… quizás el había ignorado algo por durante tanto tiempo oh simplemente Fernand siempre fue así?…

Reisi no demoro mucho en recoger sus cosas mas vitales, se apresuro al carruaje y lo abordo, no quería demorarse tanto, al hacerlo el dicho avanzo y así emprendieron su viaje, Venecia estaba cerca, por lo que el viaje duraría al menos 8 horas sin escalas, por lo que llegarían en la noche, perfecto para que nadie pudiera ver a Reisi como hombre.

Por otro lado el chico de cabellos rojos sangre y el rubio planeaban y robaban las telas y complementos necesarios para hacerse pasar por la nobleza, quizás no un príncipe oh un rey pero seguro si un terrateniente oh un conde.

—Que opinas de esta tela Mikoto?—

Dijo el rubio señalando a un par de telas verdes y rojas.

—Quiero la roja tu puedes quedarte con la verde oh la que sea de tu agrado—

—Bien—

El rubio hizo su movida y con tremenda agilidad robo ambas telas, menos mal no tenian que preocuparse de los costureros, puesto que su amigo de toda la vida siempre les ayudaba con esas cosas, pues su padre era el mejor sastre de la región y su madre de las mejores costureras, a el siempre acudían condes de la región oh las hijas de dichos hombres, para que les arregla sus hermosos vestidos, tomaron "prestado" todo lo que necesitaban y que pudiera hacer juego con sus mascaras, fueron con Tatara a que les ayudara con esto y primero se mostró algo dudoso pero después acepto, el no era el mejor pero sin duda su trabajo era de reconocimiento, después de todo sus padres fueron sus maestros, el baile iniciaba al día siguiente por lo que el rubio mas pequeño de estatura tuvo que apurarse para que ambos disfraces quedaran listos y bien diseñados, como los del mismísimo rey, el pelirrojo y el rubio hijo del dueño del bar se quedaron con Tatara todo el tiempo, Izumo le hizo compañía toda la noche despierto mientras que el rojo al acomodarse quedo completamente dormido…

—Mikoto no se cansara de dormir?—

Dijo Izumo viéndolo de reojo.

—Igual se ve lindo dormido, ademas perturbarlo no seria agradable—

Solo Tatara con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas, pues así era, el rubio de menor estatura estaba enamorado de su amigo e Izumo era el único que conocía realmente los sentimientos de este y no lo culpaba, ni si quiera le juzgaba, pero el simplemente no compartía esos gustos por los hombres, por lo que siempre se limitaba a asentir y darle sus mejores consejos.

—Si… Mikoto si dormir es peor que un león enjaulado y que no ah comido en 3 días…—

Tatara rió a lo que Izumo había dicho, porque sabia que era verdad, los disfraces quedaron terminados antes del amanecer, Izumo se quedo dormido en la silla en la que estaba sentado y Tatara… se acurruco a lado del pelirrojo, el fue el ultimo en conciliar el sueño, admiro la belleza del pelirrojo durante unos segundos.

—Jamas dejare que te vayas con alguien que no sea yo Mikoto… te vi primero—

Dijo el rubio con cierto dejo de posesión en sus palabras, hablaba enserio, el quería a Mikoto para el y no lo dejaría irse así de fácil, quería que el rojo le viera con el lo veía a el, se durmió sin más, el rojo a sentir un cuerpo a su lado se removió, no le gustaba dormir con compañía y si lo hacia preferentemente esta estaba completamente desnuda, el rojo se fue a otro lado a dormir nuevamente alejándose del rubio, no porque no quisiera quedarse, sino porque el rojo conocía a la perfección los sentimientos del rubio, así es, un día el había escuchado una conversación entre los 2 rubios, donde Tatara le revelaba su sentir por el y no quería ilusionarlo, porque le quería si, pero solo como un amigo oh como un pequeño hermano, pero no mas, a veces se preguntaba si algún día encontraría a su verdadero amor…

—Quizás nací para no amar…—

Musito el pelirrojo y después se quedo bien dormido, durante todo ese tiempo los 3 príncipes ya se encontraban en Venecia, y la madre del rubio de menor estatura se encontraba entre las costureras que Fernand mando llamar, toda la noche en la casa de los príncipes haciendo vestido tras vestido pues eran para el príncipe Reisi, en cuanto tuvieron al menos 5 vestidos hechos el futuro rey las reunió y con severidad en cada una de sus palabras les dijo oh mas bien les advirtió.

—Quien se atreva a decir esto, serán asesinados al igual que toda su familia, digan una sola palabra y habrán deseado no haber nacido… entienden—

Las costureras asintieron con miedo, guardarían silencio, pues no solo su vida estaba en juego, sino también la de sus familias, las 10 costureras se fueron a sus casas para descansar, mañana también tendrían que ir y terminar los últimos 5 vestidos. Reisi se probo cada uno de ellos y Fernand veía con placer como lucían en el, dejando al descubierto hombros y clavículas descubiertas, los senos serian un problema, pero nada que no se arreglara con un sostén especial para ello, después de todo había travestis que los ocupaban para parecer mas mujer, el corcel le a cinturaba, dejando un muy hermoso talle de mujer, Fernand no se equivocaba, Reisi era hermoso, piernas largas, cuello delgado y esbelto, piel tan blanca como la porcelana mas fina, ojos de un tono azul violeta y manos delgadas y finas, quizás la vida se equivoco y debió hacer a Reisi mujer y no hombre…

—Fernand me ire a dormir, con permiso—

El mayor tomo a Reisi por la cintura y lo apego a su pecho, haciendo que el mejor sonrojara un poco por el acto tan arrebatado que había cometido su hermano, Fernand no dejaba de admirar su belleza, no encontraba ningún pero oh detalle que no le gustara de su hermano.

—En el baile deberas bailar como dama, yo te enseñare a seguir y no a guiar—

—Puedo arreglármelas solo—

—No puedes, permíteme—

Tomo la mano de Reisi y la beso, quedandose unos instantes así, rozando la piel de su hermano, y degustando de ella, Reisi sonrojo aun mas, se sentía raro e incomodo pues nunca un hombre le había besado la mano como lo había echo su hermano, después de esto lo tomo aun mas fuerte de la cintura y comenzo a bailar, haciendo que Reisi le siguiera, el hermano mayor nunca perdió de vista a Reisi, y lo bien que se movía, no podía evitarlo, quería follarse a su hermano menor, pero no era momento para eso, quizás mas adelante podría, cuando este se acostumbrara a actuar como mujer, 10 días tenia… Bailaron un rato mas hasta que Reisi se detuvo.

—Suficiente por hoy me voy a dormir—

Fernand corrió hasta el y le abrazo de la cintura, bajando lentamente hasta sus caderas, embozando una sonrisa algo tenebrosa.

—Buenas noches hermana…—

El hermano se acerco completamente al rostro del menor, casi rozando sus labios.

—Fernand… a-alejate…—

El hermano reacciono y se alejo dandole la espalda y retirándose del lugar, Reisi se sintió aliviado y suspiro por esto, retirándose a su habitación, algo sonrojado aun, no entendía la actitud de su hermano y la verdad no planeaba hacerlo, ya tenia suficientes problemas para como preocuparse de su hermano, pues mañana era su gran debut como princesa y debía planear y practicar lo suficiente para saber como actuar frente a los presentes y no hacer que estos buitres carroñeros comenzaran a divulgar que el príncipe Reisi el príncipe del orden le gustaba vestirse de mujer, eso si seria peor que la misma pena de muerte…

—Como demonios pude aceptar esto…—

* * *

— **CONTINUARA…—**

* * *

— **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

Hola, bueno ya saben navidad año nuevo, poco tiempo, mas twitter no me deja como mucho tiempo pero por ser mi pareja favorita de toda la vida me hago un espacio sin duda, gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad es que me inspiran mucho y me ayudan a continuar. 3

NOS LEEMOS DESPUES.

CIAOSSU.


	3. Ese sueño

La mayoría de los personajes utilizados son completamente de los estudios GoHands, GoRA y Shingo Suzuki, los OC son mi creación algunos basados en la historia de Italia de dicha época.

(AU)

ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Yaoi y escenas de caracter explícito mas adelante.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

— **Capitulo 3: Ese sueño…—**

* * *

La mañana siguiente el palacio de Venecia donde habitarían por los siguientes 10 días los príncipes, se encontraba en completo silencio, apacible, tranquila…

—REISI DESPIERTA PRINCESA, AUN TENEMOS MUCHAS COSAS QUE DETALLAR!—

Entro abruptamente Fernand a la habitación del antes mencionado, haciendo que este se volteara enojado y con el ceño completamente fruncido.

—Que no sabes tocar… hermano idiota?—

Fueron esas sus exactas palabras, relajando su semblante, pues el insultar a Fernand sin duda resultaba mejor que algún té tranquilizante.

—Callate y obedece Reisi, ah venido un peluquero y dos mujeres que te ayudaran con el maquillaje, tocados, peinados y demás, ahora por favor ponte tu mejor vestido—

Esto le hizo enfurecer, ya de por si tenia que soportar la idea de pasar por todo eso del maquillarse y los peinados, como para que su hermano le pidiera obediencia y que se callara, pero lo que colmo su paciencia fue lo ultimo que Fernand musito, "Ponte tu mejor vestido"… sabia perfecto que debía ocuparlos día y noche, pero por dios era un príncipe y el jefe de la policia, si bien no era el futuro rey, si era alguien importante y por sobre todo, era respetado y quería que eso se mantuviera así…

—NO… NO ME PONDRE EL PUTO VESTIDO!—

Fue esa su respuesta, para luego encaminarse a la puerta y salir del lugar, pero Fernand no lo iba a permitir, no, quería verlo con vestido, al menos 12 horas, porque las otras 12 se encargaría el de quitar esas ropas, le tomo del brazo con fuerza y lo empujo hacia la pared con severidad, haciendo que el menor soltara un alarido mas parecido a un gemido, que hizo que Fernand abriera los ojos y se relamiera los labios, Reisi cerro los ojos debido al impacto, pero después los abrió encontrándose con la mirada fija de su hermano, era una mirada fría como un témpano de hielo, frunciendo el ceño con severidad y respirando con tranquilidad, esa faceta de Fernand le intimidaba aun a Reisi, por lo que se encogió en hombros y lo miro suplicante, cosa que amaba con locura Fernand.

—Saldrás conmigo de esta habitación con el puto vestido puesto… princesa… lo entiendes—

Reisi asintió, por lo de Fernand, le soltó y en cuanto se sintió liberado este se alejo y corrió por el vestido.

—Salte… no quiero que me veas…—

Dijo muy avergonzado el azul, Fernand sonrío y abrió la puerta dejando entrar a las dos mujeres que había mencionado antes, Elena y Aurora, las gemelas que serian un buen soporte para Reisi en esos momentos.

—Ayudenlo a vestir, les espero en el salón principal—

Dijo por ultimo Fernand y salió de la habitación, dejando a estos 3 solos, Reisi solo un suspiro de alivio al sentir que su hermano se había ido por fin, la gemelas fueron al lado del príncipe y lo miraron con una sonrisa digna del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

—Yo soy Aurora—

—Y yo Elena—

—Seremos—

—Sus ayudantes—

—Confie en nosotras—

—Principe Reisi—

Hablaba una después de la otra, pero claro solo cuando estaban juntas, porque separadas, hablaban completamente normal, ambas chicas eran rubias, tenian la misma apariencia, si no fuera por los ojos, a Reisi le costaría trabajo distinguirlas, ambas sufrían de heterocromia, Aurora con un ojo azul y el otro café y Elena con un ojo carmín y el otro dorado, esa era su única diferencia.

—No se como ponerme el vestido…—

Dijo algo avergonzado Reisi, pero las niñas le brindaron una sonrisa para reconfortar al mayor, le colocaron el vestido con suma maestría, el corcel, el fondo, incluso las zapatillas, todo estaba en su lugar, aunque faltaba un detalle…

—Elena creo que faltan…—

—Igual lo pense Aurora…—

—Entonces…—

—Principe Reisi…—

—Uh?—

El azul estaba un poco intrigado por la actitud de las niñas, no entendía a lo que se referían estas.

—PERDONENOS POR LO QUE HAREMOS—

Dijeron ambas niñas al mismo tiempo y se abalanzaron sobre el príncipe, sacando un par de mascadas bien largas y metiéndolas en la parte de los senos del vestido, Reisi sentía las manos de las niñas tocar su piel, la mas pura de todos, pues nunca había sido tocado de tal manera, sonrojo y se limito a no poner resistencia pues lo que hacían ellas era por petición de su hermano idiota, el futuro rey… una vez que ahora si estaba completo el vestido, las chicas se felicitaron y se sonrieron.

—Buen trabajo Aurora—

—También buen trabajo Elena—

Reisi las miro aun sonrojado, pero con una sonrisa, sin duda estas niñas eran raras y divertidas a su manera.

—Gracias Elena, Aurora, ahora será mejor que vayamos con el futuro rey no creen?—

—BUENA IDEA…uhmmm…—

Respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo y se quedaron pensativas… mirando fijamente al peli azul.

—Que sucede niñas?—

—Usted sera… Lady Rei—

Dijo Aurora muy animada, pero después Elena le dio un golpe en la cabeza, uno suave pero doloroso.

—AY PORQUE HICISTE ESO ELENA!—

—Porque eres una tonta, si le ponemos Lady Rei, todos sabrán que es el príncipe Reisi, solo estas quitando dos letras de su nombre… tooooonta!—

Reisi no pudo contener una pequeña risa, pues Elena tenia razón, Aurora solo estaba quitando dos letras de su nombre, era lógico que sospecharían y lo que el menos quería era eso, Elena se puso a pensar un poco y después sonrío…

—Lady Blue—

—Lady Blue?—

Repitió Reisi, no entendiendo porque el Blue, si bien recordaba en ingles era azul, porque no ocupar el nombre en su idioma original que es el italiano?…

—Si, usted siempre usa mucho azul, su cabello tiene toques de azul y sus ojos son azul violáceo, le queda perfecto, ademas estoy segura que su color favorito es el azul—

—UWA! ELENA ERES TAN INTELIGENTE!—

—Y tu tan predecible Aurora…—

Reisi volvió a reír, las gemelas eran divertidas y parecían honestas sin duda, ademas Elena era inteligente y eso le agradaba, asintió a lo que la gemela dijo del azul y les sonrío.

—Entonces sera Lady Blue—

—SIIIII!—

Dijeron con muchos ánimos las gemelas, mientras salían del cuarto e dirección al salón principal donde se encontrarían con Fernand y quien sabe con que mas, el príncipe

se relajo y miro a sus lados a las niñas, lo cual le tranquilizo de cierta manera, por ahora dejaría de preocuparse y disfrutaría de su cambio temporal a mujer…

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Venecia el pelirrojo y el rubio caminaban muy tranquilamente, el rojo bostezaba, indicando su clara falta de sueño, el rubio negó con la cabeza y sonrío irónicamente.

—Mikoto no te cansas de dormir?—

—No te cansas de hacer preguntas idiotas?—

—Ok ya entiendo…—

Al rojo le gustaba dormir, si, pero dormía mucho debido a que en muchas ocasiones sus sueños se tornaban en pesadillas y este despertaba abruptamente, impidiendo que volviera a dormir, en sus sueños oh mejor dicho pesadillas, siempre aparecía una mujer de piel tan blanca como la porcelana, ojos de un azul violáceo, una tenue y delicada sonrisa y un cabello con destellos azules, en pocas palabras toda ella era azul, siempre soñaba con que la tenia en sus brazos y el se veía feliz, la tocaba y cuando la iba a besar esta le detenía los labios y decía "Ya te dije cuanto te amo?…" y cuando el pelirrojo respondía con un "No", ella se alejaba y le volvía a decir "Averígualo…" el pelirrojo corría tras de ella pero no podía alcanzarla, entonces manos de dedos largos completamente negras, justo como de demonio, le atrapaban y le impidan acercarse mas, entonces un hombre de cabello castaño casi rubio, ojos azul marino y piel igual de blanca, le tomaba de la cintura y sonreía triunfante, mientras la mujer que amaba le miraba con lagrimas en los ojos y musitaba "Salvame" mientras le veía … y entonces despertaba, ese sueño lo había tenido muchas veces y era algo que le desquiciaba, no conocía a la mujer pero sabia que ella era su amor, la quería para el, hacerla suya, poseerla de todas las formas posibles en las que se puede poseer a una persona y si a encontraba no la dejaría ir y eso era seguro.

—Reiremos con Tatara… ya son las 6 y el baile comienza a las 8—

Dijo el rubio sacando de sus pensamientos al pelirrojo, este solo se limito a asentir y hacer un sonido con los labios, caminando de regreso a la casa/taller del pequeño rubio.

En el palacio los dos príncipes estaban listos, mascaras y tocados en los sombreros listos, Fernand con la mascara de Brighella y ropas tan finas dignas del futuro rey, dorados con rojos toques violetas y joyas como diamantes, rubíes y esmeraldas en collares oh anillos, Taishi con la mascara de Scaramouche, ropajes igual de elegantes y dignos de un príncipe, pero claro sin opacar las de su hermano, pequeñas joyas para hacer juego con su disfraz y por ultimo Reisi con un hermoso vestido en un tono azul brillante pero sin exagerar, con detalles blancos y otros dorados, joyas con diamantes y otras piedras hermosas en azul, con la mascara de la Dama, quedaba a la perfección y no decir que la peluca que traía era idéntica a su cabello, en ese hermoso tono azulado tan único de el, sin duda seria de las mujeres mas bellas de ese lugar…

—Me gusta el nombre que te dieron Reisi… Lady Blue—

Dijo Fernand tomando por la cintura a Reisi y logrando que este sonrojara pero la mascara lo ocultaba bien, Taishi al ver esto, tomo por la cintura a Reisi y comenzo a caminar alejando de Fernand.

—Vámonos ya oh llegaremos tarde, después de todo… todos esperan ver a los dos príncipes y a su hermosa prima—

Dijo Taishi, en un tono mas serio, el había estado ocupado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde viajando con las personas mas importantes de la región para avisarles de que el futuro rey estaba en Venecia y se quedaría los 10 días que dura el baile y que había traído a su prima mas querida directa de España, para disfrutar de este hermoso baile que solo podía ser presenciado por los italianos, sin duda Taishi pensó muy bien en las cosas y su plan era fabuloso, los 3 hermanos salieron del palacio en su carruaje directo a donde seria el baile, la plaza principal.

Mientras que por otro lado el pelirrojo con la mascara de Pierrot y el rubio con a mascara de Pantalone, el disfraz estaba a la altura de un conde oh un terrateniente sin duda, los dos iban con una seguridad intachable, seguros de conseguir una mujer que fuera rica y con poder.

Ambos destinos se encontraban hoy, dos caminos se unían para convertirse en uno solo… la "princesa" bajo del carruaje tomando la mano que le ofrecía su hermano Taishi, el pelirrojo se detuvo a ver quienes se encontraban armando tanto lío, pues la gente se había reunido para ver lo que pasaba y esto al pelirrojo le molestaba, por lo que sin importarle mucho empujo a las personas y entonces, su sueño lo vio materializado… sus orbes dorados se cruzaron los con azul violáceo de la "princesa", pero entonces algo le tomo del cuello al pelirrojo y reacciono…

—MIKOTO!—

—Izumo…—

—Porque corriste así?—

—Quería ver porque el bullicio en un solo punto—

—Y?—

—Son los príncipes, bueno dos de ellos y una mujer que los acompaña…—

—Una mujer? la esposa del príncipe Taishi quizás?—

—No, esta era diferente, mas hermosa… puedo estar seguro que la esposa del príncipe Taishi no le llega ni a los talones a esta… princesa…—

—Mikoto… no me digas que te gusta?—

—Quizás… vamos a donde ellos, quiero… verla—

—Pero no podremos pasar a donde ellos—

—Haremos el intento, después de todo estas mascaras y las ropas nos pueden dar un beneficio—

—Quizas…—

El rojo estaba completamente cautivado, la mujer de sus sueños echa real?… y que pasaba por la mente de Reisi en esos momentos, porque lo miro tan insistente al igual que el rojo lo hacia…

* * *

— **CONTINUARA…—**

* * *

— **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

Hola, bueno que tal?… jajaja este capitulo es un poco mas corto que el pasado, pero bueno se aplica bien y todo eso, espero que los demás sean un poco mas cortos, sino pues serán largos como el anterior... oigan y por cierto gracias por leer mi historia no saben cuando me emociona! muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad y espero no defraudarles! me esforzare.

NOS LEEMOS DESPUES.

CIAOSSU.


	4. Fuera de vista

La mayoría de los personajes utilizados son completamente de los estudios GoHands, GoRA y Shingo Suzuki, los OC son mi creación algunos basados en la historia de Italia de dicha época.

(AU)

ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Yaoi y escenas de caracter explícito mas adelante.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

— **Capitulo 4: Fuera de vista…—**

* * *

El azul contemplo un par de orbes dorados a travez de una mascara de pierrot, pudo notar dos mechones de cabello que resaltaban, seguro su cabello era rojo como la sangre, debían medir casi lo mismo, porque sus orbes quedaron a la altura, por su postura podía deducir que su origen era humilde, aunque tuviera ropajes dignos de cualquier conde, era alto y delgado, podría jurar que debía tener una musculatura de la que cualquiera estaría orgulloso, quizás hasta un poco mas que Fernand oh Taishi, el azul estaba intrigado por el pelirrojo con la mascara de pierrot, quería ver su cara, por alguna razón extraña que ni siquiera el conocía, entonces sintió que rodeaban su cintura lo que lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, mirando a quien le había tomado por la cintura.

—Fernand…—

—Lady Blue, me concede esta pieza—

Reisi asintió y como era de esperarse ellos abrieron el baile, todas las personas importantes estaban reunidas en un salón tan grande como el del palacio principal donde los príncipes vivían, todos los hombres importantes, jóvenes y ancianos, miraban con profunda ilusión a Reisi, oh mas bien a Lady Blue, era de las mujeres mas bellas, ese hermoso cuerpo y su altura era algo que cautivaban, su forma de moverse y bailar, era simplemente hipnótico, las mujeres celosas y hablando e inventando chismes de "Lady Blue", ¿porque? muy sencillo, por que podían y si inventaban un buen chisme alejarían a sus prometidos oh a sus pretendientes de ella.

—Todos te miran Reisi…—

Musito Fernand al oído del azul, provocando así que este sonrojara y tragara saliva con dificultad, Reisi se limito a simplemente asentir sin decir nada, pues no quería hacerlo, solo quería terminar de bailar y correr hacia algún lugar lejano y apartado de todos, no quería que nadie mas le viera, quería desaparecer de alguna forma, la pieza termino y todos aplaudieron, el príncipe Fernand y su hermosa prima Lady Blue, agradecieron y justo cuando Fernand iba a tomar a Reisi de la cintura el ya no estaba mas ahí, le busco con la mirada, pero le fue imposible de un momento a otro estaba rodeado de damas jóvenes y otras un poco mas viejas, todas ellas felicitándole por su buen baile, Reisi huyo de aquel salón tan rápido como pudo, salió casi tan rápido como le fue permitido por los tacones a los que no estaba acostumbrado, calle tras calle, todas como laberintos y entonces al momento en que cruzaba por un puente callo al suelo, se quito la mascara y comenzo a llorar, se sentía tan humillado, tener la vista de todos los hombres dirigida hacia el y no solo eso, mas de uno intento sobrepasarse con el, pero fue hábil y pudo evadirlos, se sentía aturdido, se levanto y miro al agua, viendo la luna en su reflejo y al mismo tiempo el de el, entonces en su concentración no escucho que unos pasos se acercaban a el con suma tranquilidad y entonces le escucho.

—Una dama no debería llorar…—

Esto le hizo girar la cabeza en dirección a la voz que le había dicho eso y entonces volvió a mirar esos orbes tan dorados como el oro, el tampoco traía mascara ya y estaba fumando un cigarrillo, Reisi se quedo sorprendido por lo guapo que era el desconocido de los orbes dorados y agradeció que las niñas Aurora y Elena le pusieran un buen maquillaje para que no se le notara que era hombre y no se corriera con sus lagrimas, el pelirrojo tiro su cigarrillo y no pudo evitar tomar por la cintura a la mujer que era su sueño personificado.

—No sabes cuanto espere por ti…—

Musito el pelirrojo al oído del azul, logrando que este volviera a sonrojar, sus palabras parecían honestas, lo abrazo como si le conociera de años, no sabia porque pero al oír la voz del pelirrojo este se sentía tranquilo y se sentía como si estuviera en los brazos de su madre, eran cálidos, podía romper en llanto en el hombro de este desconocido y así lo hizo.

—No llores princesa… no me marchare, no ahora que te eh encontrado—

No podía controlar el llanto, era como si algo le empujara a llorar aun mas, no pudo contenerse mas y con lagrimas en sus orbes azul violáceos, se separo un poco y le dijo.

—Como te llamas?—

Le dijo en un tono de voz suave y casi inaudible para las demás personas menos para el pelirrojo, pues estaba a centímetros de el, el pelirrojo sonrío tenuemente.

—Mikoto… y tu nombre cual es princesa…—

Reisi trago saliva con dificultad, sabia que si seguía hablando pronto descubriría que era hombre, pues si bien tenia todo de mujer en esos momentos, lo único que podía delatarle era la voz, Reisi solo al pelirrojo y se comenzo a alejar del pelirrojo poco a poco, el azul daba un paso hacia atrás y el rojo lo daba hacia delante, entonces al momento en el que el azul dio un paso hacia atrás este resbalo, pero el pelirrojo le tomo de la mano y evito que tocara el piso, lo abrazo con cariño y entonces algo molesto el rojo musito…

—No vuelvas a alejarte de mi azul…—

Iba a decir algo mas cuando escucho muchos pasos en su dirección y eran Fernand y Taishi en su dirección con una decena de guardias reales, pues su princesa había desaparecido sin decir nada, entonces los vieron, Fernand noto como el pelirrojo abrazaba a Reisi, si su sentido no estaba errado y eso era casi nunca, el pelirrojo estaba cautivado al igual que los demás y el mismo, de la belleza de Reisi.

—SUELTA A LADY BLUE!—

Dijo muy molesto Fernand el pelirrojo al escuchar la voz se separo, giro la vista y lo vio, era el príncipe heredero al trono de Italia, en pocas palabras su futuro rey, el azul correo al lado de Fernand y este le abrazo de la cintura, Reisi musito unas palabras al oído de su hermano, justificando o mas bien salvándole el pellejo al pelirrojo, Taishi no dejaba de ver al pelirrojo con intriga, no era bueno deduciendo, pero sus ropas parecían caras y esos cabellos rojos como la sangre era seguro que los había visto en alguna otro lado, pero no sabia en donde exactamente, por lo que no diría nada, investigaría al respecto.

—Ajem…—

Se aclaro la garganta Fernand antes de lo que iba a decir.

—Lady Blue me ah dicho que la salvaste de caer y golpearse fuertemente en la cabeza y te lo agradezco…¿?—

Se quedo así unos minutos para que el pelirrojo dijera su nombre

—Mikoto—

Respondio el rojo

—Bien Mikoto, déjame invitarte con nosotros a nuestros bailes de aquí a que acaba el carnaval, en forma de mi completa gratitud por salvar a lo que mas amo en esta vida—

Frenad miro a Reisi con una sonrisa de par en par, sin soltar el agarre de su cintura, Reisi sonrojo debido a esta declaración, sabia que eran hermanos y que seguramente solo bromeaba, pero igual eso le helo la sangre.

—Es su prometida?—

Dijo el pelirrojo frunciendo levemente el ceño y algo por no decir muy molesto.

—Lady Blue es mas que mi prometida…—

Dijo con una sonrisa macabra, mientras Reisi tragaba saliva con dificultad y Taishi lo miraba con un poco de duda, a que se refería con eso?, ya no entendía nada de lo que Fernand hablaba, no quería sacar conclusiones pero estaba casi seguro de que su hermano Fernand estaba enamorado de su hermanito Reisi y eso si que no lo iba a permitir.

—Será mejor retirarnos, Lady Blue se ve cansada, Mikoto, espero puedas acompañarnos mañana en nuestro baile, estaremos encantados de recibir a quien salvo a Lady Blue, verdad?—

Dijo Taishi mirando a Reisi y este asintió con una sonrisa y un tenue sonrojo al mirar al pelirrojo.

—Si Lady Blue lo quiere así, entonces asistiré sin falta—

—Entonces le esperamos—

Los guardias comenzaron a caminar regresando por donde venían, Taishi igual y por ultimo iban Fernand y Reisi, este ultimo giro su cabeza para volver a ver al rojo, el cual se quedo en el puente viéndoles partir, suspiro y saco de su manga un pañuelo con una R bordada en una de las esquinas, lo soltó y sonrío al pelirrojo, para después fijar su vista al frente y marcharse, el rojo noto esto y corrió a tomar el pañuelo, noto la R y negó con la cabeza, olió el pañuelo y era un tono dulce, como una brisa, como hielo fresco en una nevada oh una brisa salina proveniente del hermoso y azul mar…

—Nos volveremos a ver… eso es seguro—

Guardo el pañuelo y se retiro a la búsqueda de su amigo, al encontrarlo lo vio con una dama quizás no de la realeza, pero si de dinero, era joven y muy bella, lastima que se quedara "Viuda" tan joven, era lo que todos decían, pero si mal no recordaba Mikoto, ella no era una santa y estaba casi seguro que ella misma le había quitado la vida a su esposo, pues era un anciano despreciable y asqueroso, cualquiera que fuera su mujer hubiera hecho lo mismo o al menos si el hubiera estado en su lugar, lo había echo.

—Izumo—

—Que quieres Mikoto—

—Me iré a casa, mañana tengo un baile con los príncipes—

Esto le obligó a voltear y ignorar por completo a la dama.

—Que haz dicho?—

—Que tengo un baile—

—Con quien!—

—Los principes—

—Lo-los príncipes!? ósea Fernand, Taishi y Reisi?—

—Uhmm no el ultimo no, solo Fernand y Taishi—

—Y el otro?—

—No lo se no soy su madre, pero en su lugar ah venido una mujer… bueno ya la viste antes—

—A la que te quedaste mirando?—

—Si justamente—

—Y como… bueno no importa me llevaras?—

—Si quieres—

—CLARO QUE QUIERO MIKOTO!—

—Bien, entonces mañana a las 8, te vas o te quedas?—

El rubio miro a la hermosa dama y sonrío cual lobo.

—Me quedo, pero si iré contigo mañana—

—Vale, nos vemos—

El pelirrojo se retiro del lugar dejando a su amigo con la dama, en el camino a su casa, pensaba en su sueño y lo parecido que era el príncipe Fernand al hombre que le alejaba de la mujer azul, ojos azul marino, cabello casi rubio y piel de porcelana al igual que la piel de "Lady Blue", quizás eran familia o algo, ya pronto lo sabrían seguro, pero mientras seguía pensando en lo difícil que seria hablar con ella si Fernand se la pasaba todo el tiempo con ella, tenia cosas que preguntarle oh simplemente besarla y hacerla suya, tenia 9 días ahora, su tiempo se reducía y el quería saber si era ella la mujer de sus sueños oh simplemente una coincidencia…

—"R"… sera que tengo razón…—

Neko con la cabeza y continuo su camino, tenia una idea, pero no la diría hasta estar seguro al 100%… por otro lado el azul se encontraba ya en el palacio, Aurora y Elena le recibieron con cariño y le ayudaron a quitarse todo, le pusieron la pijama y entonces antes de irse Reisi les hablo…

—Niñas… quédense a dormir conmigo hoy…—

Dijo algo sonrojado pero las niñas accedieron, le dieron un fuerte abrazo al príncipe y fueron corriendo por sus pijamas, al regresar estas se cambiaron y entonces se acostaron una a cada lado del príncipe.

—Niñas pueden guardan un secreto…—

Dijo Reisi con un tenue sonrojo, las niñas le miraron con intriga, pero con una gran sonrisa, se levantaron de golpe y corrieron por una vela y un listón rojo, amarraron el listón rojo en el meñique del príncipe y lo mismo hicieron ellas, dejando así unidos sus meñiques con un solo listón, pusieron la vela en medio y entonces las niñas empezaron a decir algo…

—SI ROMPO LA PROMESA Y DEFRAUDO AL PRINCIPE…—

—ENTONCES ESTE PODRA DISPONER DE MI VIDA A SU PLACER…—

—DEGOLLADA, AHOGADA OH DESANGRADA…—

—FIEL Y CALLADA HASTA LA MUERTE DE NUESTRO PRINCIPE REISI…—

—AURORA…—

—ELENA…—

—ATAN SU VIDA A LA DEL PRINCIPE REISI, SU DOLOR SERA NUESTRO, SUS ALEGRIAS SERAN NUESTRAS…—

—HASTA LA MUERTE—

El azul trago saliva con dificultad, las niñas eran algo extrañas, pero agradecía que de esta forma el podría confiar completamente en ellas, saco Elena un cuchillo y pincho su dedo indice, haciendo que la gota callara en el fuego de la vela, después siguió Aurora y por ultimo Reisi, así había cerrado su pacto de silencio y de que ellas le juraban su completa lealtad al tercer príncipe.

—Ahora si—

—Principe Reisi—

—Cuéntenos todo!—

El azul sonrío y les canto lo del asunto con el hombre pelirrojo de orbes doradas y su sentir, que no era normal que un hombre como el se sintiera de esta forma al sentir los brazos del ajeno, las niñas escucharon todo y notaron la preocupación del azul, le dieron un fuerte abrazo y entonces musitaron.

—El amor es una fuerza que no se controla—

—Mikoto es su verdadero amor y evitar el encuentro con el de ahora en adelante será imposible, debe aceptar—

—Que rojo y azul siempre bailaran juntos… pero—

Se detuvo Aurora y miro a Elena con una triste sonrisa, para que ella continuara…

—Azul y Rojo… destinados a estar juntos, pero a sufrir en el proceso…—

El azul estaba preocupado, el no estaba enamorado del pelirrojo, no, el era un hombre y a el le gustaban las mujeres, si si seguro solo decían las cosas sin pensarlas, por lo que decidió ignorar las palabras de las niñas, acaricio los cabellos de las dos con suavidad y sonrío.

—No estamos destinados, solo fue coincidencia… ahora a dormir—

El azul se acosto y cerro sus ojos quedandose dormido al instante, las gemelas se miraron un par de minutos mas y después Elena le dijo…

—Vigila a Mikoto… siento que estos días serán muy turbios para nuestro nuevo amo—

—Lo hare Elena… debo cambiarme de forma?—

—Preferentemente una niña, utiliza otro nombre y oculta la heterocromia de tus ojos, nuestro amo no debe saber nada de esto—

—Le protegeremos sin importar que—

—Así sera Aurora… sai sera…—

Las niñas no eran humanas al parecer, pero entonces que eran… y ahora su nuevo amo era el tercer príncipe?… de que iba todo esto, pero lo que sea que estuvieran planeando seguro no era malo, pues deseaban proteger a Reisi y eso… era bueno.

* * *

— **CONTINUARA…—**

* * *

— **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

Hola, espero su año nuevo haya sido de lo mas genial, bueno este es el cuarto capitulo, ay muchas cosas intrigantes en estos momentos pero pronto todo se aclarara y la verdad se sabrá poco a poco, y luego las niñas que! que son realmente… alguien se lo había preguntado?… jaja ya lo sabrán mas adelante, espero seguir complaciéndolos! porque la historia cada vez se pondrá mas buena.

NOS LEEMOS DESPUES.

CIAOSSU.


	5. Palacios de cristal

La mayoría de los personajes utilizados son completamente de los estudios GoHands, GoRA y Shingo Suzuki, los OC son mi creación algunos basados en la historia de Italia de dicha época.

(AU)

ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Yaoi y escenas de caracter explícito mas adelante.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

— **Capitulo 5: Palacios de cristal…—**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la cama del tercer rey se sentía mas agradable que de costumbre, un pequeño y delicado cuerpo se encontraba acomodado en su costado izquierdo, abrió sus orbes azul violáceos y miro una cabellera rubia, sin duda era la pequeña de Elena oh quizás Aurora… hablando de eso deberían de ser dos y no solo uno, se levanto de golpe y busco con la mirada a la otra niña…

—ELENA! ELENA!—

El azul comenzo a gritar el nombre de Elena, como si supiera que era ella la que no estaba en su cama, se callo un momento y se quedo pensando, en porque gritaba ese nombre con desesperación como si pudiera distinguirlas sin verles a los ojos, algo raro estaba pasando porque el no se creia capaz de distinguirlas tan a la perfección como en estos momentos, dio una bocanada de aire y se levanto camino hasta el balcón de su habitación, abrió las cortinas dando paso a la luz del sol, miro los canales de la ciudad, disfrutando de esa hermosa vista, góndolas y gente paseando.

—Que suerte que Fernand pronto será el rey de todo esto…—

Dijo en una voz muy suave y baja, como deseando que esto lo pudiera escuchar su conciencia y el, solamente, se abrazo a si mismo y un escalofrío recorrió su suave y hermosa piel de porcelana, sintió un nudo en la garganta como si algo le aprisionara, se le dificulto la respiración y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, sentía que algo le asfixiaba y deseaba gritar "ayuda" pero no le salían las palabras, como si fueran difíciles de pronunciar, se tomo del cuello el mismo acariciando suavemente y entonces de sus labios salió un nombre…

—Mi-Mi-ko-to…—

Callo al suelo, y poso su diestra en su pecho de lado de su corazón, se quedo unos instantes en el piso y después sintió unas manos suaves en su espalda, giro la cabeza y pudo ver a Elena, sus ojos gritaban con desesperación pero el se mantenía en calma, Elena le miro con dolor y le sonrío para tranquilizarlo.

—Amo… esto solo es el inicio, por favor debe resistir lo mas que pueda, porque tendrá que pasar muchas pruebas difíciles—

—A-a… que te refieres Elena—

—Usted y el joven de ojos dorados, por supuesto—

El azul estaba helado completamente por la forma de decirlo tan fácil, se levanto y se metió dejando el balcón, Elena le siguió suspirando, Aurora se levanto después de todo esto, al parecer ella era la mas cansada de todos, lo cual hizo que se preocupara el príncipe, por lo que al terminar de arreglarlo el príncipe le ordeno prácticamente que regresara a casa y descansara, le dio dinero para medicina y otras cosas que necesitara, era suficiente dinero, mas de lo que les pagaban realmente, Aurora se fue en cuanto el príncipe o mas bien Lady Blue lo ordeno, dejando sola a Elena con el, la pequeña niña rubia corrió lo mas que pudo hasta que llego a una casa a las afueras de Venecia, inhalo y exhalo 5 veces y a la quinta vez la niña había cambiado de apariencia, ahora era una niña albina con ojos carmín, utilizaba un sencillo vestido del mismo tono, toco la puerta del lugar y una mujer algo vieja le abrió la puerta la niña entro y la mujer le hizo tomar asiento.

—A quien buscas niña…—

—A Mikoto—

La mujer se sorprendió de que una niña le buscara, mujeres quizás, hombres mas frecuente debido a apuestas oh problemas, la policia incluso seria mas típico, pero una niña?… no entendía seria alguna hija perdida de su hijo?…

—V-voy a hablarle…—

—No se moleste señora, yo iré, pero podría indicarme cual es su habitación?—

—L-La que esta al fondo la primera puerta a la izquierda—

—Muchas gracias—

La niña se fue hasta donde le había dicho la mujer, no toco la puerta simplemente entro y se sentó a lado del pelirrojo en su cama, el rojo se movió un poco al sentir el peso extra en su cama, pero no abrió los ojos, pero ya estaba consciente y la niña lo sabia.

—Mikoto… eh venido a cuidarte—

Dijo la niña con tranquilidad, el rojo no iba a decir una sola palabra, se limitaría a escuchar lo que tenia que decirle, pues el sabia que la niña no era tonta y ya había notado que estaba despierto.

—Quizás te preguntes por parte de quien vengo, pero muy pronto lo sabrás, mi ama…—

Rio suavemente ante eso de "ama" pues bien sabia que era amo, pero tampoco le delataría aun, pues no era su deber el revelarlo aun, eso le correspondía al príncipe.

—Es la mas noble de todas, sufre en silencio por todo lo que le ah sucedido, tu eres lo mas real que podrá tener a un amor eterno, aunque no dure ni un suspiro…—

El rojo abrió los ojos de golpe y miro a la niña, no era tonto y sabia que se refería a "Lady Blue", lo sabia, pero porque esa comparación de "un amor eterno, aunque no dure ni un suspiro" es que acaso estaban destinados a encontrarse, pero a jamas poder estar juntos?…

—Explicate…—

Ordeno el rojo a la pequeña niña delante de el, pero la pequeña ni se inmuto y mucho menos iba a obedecer las ordenes de el, por lo que continuo sin mas.

—Te haz fijado en un una joya tan lejos de tus manos y ella de un par de soles que jamas podrá poseer, tenemos 9 días Mikoto, si para ese entonces no logramos algo con ella, entonces tendrás que olvidarla para siempre…—

—No entiendo!—

Dijo el rojo alborotando su cabello, pues en verdad eso le molestaba e incluso le parecía estupido, como una niña le iba a decir eso, si bien sabia que venia por parte de "Lady Blue" no entendía porque esas palabras, como si ella supiera algo que el ignoraba.

—No necesitas entender ahora, solo haz lo que te diga y quizás así evitemos un final trágico—

—No sigo ordenes—

—Y yo no suelo ayudar a la gente que no es mi ama, pero estoy haciendo una excepción y mas te vale que tu igual la hagas—

—Lo intentare…—

—Yo igual ahora vamos, tenemos que ir a muchos lados—

—Tu nombre…—

—Quieres el real oh con el que me conocen?—

—Me da igual—

—Anna—

—Bien, sal y dame unos minutos—

La pequeña salió del cuarto y se dirigió al comedor nuevamente con la mujer que era la madre del pelirrojo, suspiro y tomo asiento en la mesa, esperando a este, tenia planes para el, y seguramente Elena también para el príncipe, si hacían bien su trabajo quizás juntarían a sus dos amos de toda la vida…

Las horas pasaron, Reisi fue a dar un paseo en los alrededores con Fernand, con un hermoso vestido color rojo carmín con detalles a blanco y dorados, suspiro suavemente y Fernand noto esto, por lo que le tomo del rostro con brusquedad, lastimando un poco al tercer príncipe.

—Por quien suspiras Reisi…—

—S-Suéltame Fernand…—

—No te soltare hasta que me digas el porque de tus suspiros—

—SO-SOLO ES UN SUSPIRO!—

Dijo en un tono de vos alto y separándose de su hermano, pero este no lo iba a dejar ir así de fácil, por lo que sujeto con fuerza los brazos de Reisi y le obligo a verle.

—Es por esa escoria de cabello rojo sangre verdad! VERDAD!—

—De-De que hablas Fernand! no seas Idiota!—

—IDIOTA! Idiota el que se atreva a fijar sus ojos en ti…—

—De que hablas! eres mi hermano Fernand y ambos somos hombres!—

—Ya te advertí princesa… fijate en alguien mas y lo matare—

—ESTAS LOCO FERNAND!—

Se soltó del agarre de su hermano y se marcho, tanto alboroto por un simple e inocente bostezo, era inconcebible, pero lo que no se explicaba era porque demonios su hermano le trataba de tal forma, como si fueran pareja oh incluso prometidos, eran hermanos y nada mas y algo mas, también eran hombres, el debía casarse pronto con una bella princesa que le diera herederos dignos de la corona, otro escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y suspiro esta vez con desanimo.

—Que pasa con Fernand…—

Miles de preguntas aparecieron en su cabeza en esos momentos, tanto que le hizo marear y cae al suelo, no estaba tan lejos el palacio pero se sentía débil, quizás el corset le apretaba demasiado y aprisionaba sus pulmones tanto que le impedía respirar de manera propia, escucho unos pequeños pasos corriendo en su dirección acompañados de unos mas grandes, seguro era un hombre y su hija que le habían visto apoyarse en el suelo y venían a auxiliar, y estaba correcto en eso de que era un hombre y una pequeña pero no exactamente padre e hija…

—Princesa….—

Sus cabeza se giro para poder observar que lo que había escuchado no era un error, sus orbes azul violáceos se cruzaron con los dorados, sonrojo un poco y de un de repente ya estaba en los brazos del pelirrojo, pero se movió bruscamente para que le soltara y así lo hizo el pelirrojo.

—Estas bien…—

Asintió con la cabeza aun sonrojado, pero entonces sus orbes se fijaron en unos carmesí, que iban acompañados de unos cabellos blancos como la nieve, la miro con intriga, por alguna extraña razón se sentía algo familiar con la pequeña, era como si la conociera de alguna parte, pero jamas la había visto antes por lo que se le hizo muy extraño, y dejo pasarlo.

—Puedo acompañarte a casa?—

Dijo el pelirrojo, el azul volvió a asentir y la niña tomo la mano del azul, lo que le hizo sonrojar pero le gustaba esa sensación, caminaron unos minutos en silencio, pero entonces el príncipe noto las ropas del pelirrojo, eran bellas y dignas de cualquier persona con poder y dinero, no de la realeza pero si quizás un conde… sonrío y entonces la niña tomo la mano del pelirrojo, para que le volteara a ver.

—A Lady blue le gusta tu ropa Mikoto…—

El pelirrojo se quedo sorprendido, en que momento había abierto la boca la princesa?… y en que momento se giro y agacho para decirle esto?…

—Como puedes estar segura?….—

—Su sonrisa y su tranquilidad mira—

La niña unió las manos del azul y el rojo, lo que los hizo detenerse por completo, Mikoto miro a la "dama" que tenia enfrente suyo y sin pedir permiso alguno acerco la mano de "ella" hasta sus labios, para dar un beso en ella, se quedaron unos segundos, el pelirrojo bajo ambas manos pero sin soltar el agarre, las manos del azul eran frías y las de el se formaba un ambiente como en otoño cuando estas estaban juntas, era agradable, dorados orbes como el sol fijaron su vista en los azul violáceos del ajeno, formando un pequeño vinculo solo con la vista, sin decir nada, era un silencio agradable, cálido de esos que solo tienes con tu verdadero amor, el azul solo la mano del pelirrojo aun sonrojado y comenzo a andar y el rojo atrás de el, pues si no "la llevaba" hasta el palacio sana y salva no estaría conforme y seguramente se preocuparía mas, llegaron al palacio y "la princesa" antes de meterse, se giro y le dio un beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo, después de esto corrio dentro del palacio, el rojo se limito a verla hasta venderle de vista, suspiro y puso una mano en la mejilla que "ella" había besado, mientras la niña le veía con una sonrisa.

—Y tu porque estas tan feliz…—

—Porque mi ama sin querer esta haciendo lo que su corazón y alma piden a gritos—

—A si…—

—Si—

—Bien será mejor irnos, mas tarde la podré ver en el baile—

—Así es, ahora vamos tenemos poco tiempo!—

Dijo la niña y se retiraron del lugar, tenian que apurarse el tiempo lo tenian encima, pero bueno era mas fácil vestir a un hombre que a una mujer sin duda, dieron las 8:00 en punto y los príncipes salieron del palacio en dirección al baile.

—Reisi—

—Que pasa Taishi—

—El pelirrojo… planeas verlo?—

—Uhm… me da igual…—

Su corazón se acelero y brinco de la emoción, pues bien sabia que estaba ilusionado por verle, quería bailar con el, aunque no se decían nada cada que se veían, pues la voz de Reisi le descubriría, así que debía fingir ser muda y solo limitarse a asentir y a sonreír, oh negar y poner mala cara cuando algo no le parecía, llegaron los príncipes y Lady Blue, fueron recibidos con elegancia y gran pasión, pues quedar bien con ellos les aseguraba muchos beneficios, Reisi busco con la mirada algún mecho de cabello rojo, pero entonces antes de poder seguir con su búsqueda una mano tomo su rostro girando con fuerza, se cruzo con un par de orbes azul marino, eran los de su hermano Fernand, suspiro y rodó los ojos en forma de disgusto, sabia que lo que seguía era que le tomara por la cintura y volviera a pegarle a su cuerpo como si fuera su prometida oh algo así, todo lo que pienso se hizo realidad, no podía golpearlo de las costillas por lo que se limito a sonreír y dejarse tomar de la cintura, entonces se hizo presente el pelirrojo entre la multitud con su mascara de pierrot y esta vez sus cabellos al aire libre, su vestimenta era mejor que la de ayer era negra completamente detalles en plata y oro sumamente exquisito, al verlo Fernand atrajo mas el cuerpo del azul hacia su pecho, pero Reisi no quitaba la mirada de encima del pelirrojo, le alegraba que estuviera aquí y se acercara a ellos.

—Mikoto… que alegría verte aquí, pensé que no querrías venir—

—Pues ah estado equivocado, mi príncipe, jamas defraudaría a la princesa—

Ambos hombres se vieron a los ojos, se podía sentir un ambiente hostil, tanto para hacer temblar el cuerpo de cualquiera ahí presente.

—Lady Blue, como sigue, espero que lo que sea que haya tenido se le haya pasado—

El rojo volvió a posar su vista en los orbes azul violáceos y sonrío tenuemente, el azul asintió con una sonrisa amplia y muy honesta, por no decir que también con cariño por preguntar eso, Fernand volteo a ver al rojo y después a Reisi y enfureció, la música comenzo a sonar y el futuro rey sonrío triunfante.

—Con su permiso señor Mikoto, tenemos un baile que abrir verdad princesa…—

Rozo su nariz con la mejilla del azul, lo que le provoco celos al rojo, pero se calmo y se contuvo, invito a bailar a otra dama, conocía ese baile, hacían cambios de parejas cada 10 minutos y si se colocaba en buen lugar, podría cambiar parejas con el futuro rey y así bailar con "Lady Blue", su plan era bueno y aprueba de tontos, el baile continuo y al momento de cambiar parejas y ver que el rojo tomaba a Reisi este se quedo atónito, no quería eso, pero tampoco podía detener el baile pues seria de mala educación, por lo que prefirió seguir, en el baile, Reisi se notaba feliz, sonreía con naturalidad mientras no apartaba la vista de los orbes dorados.

—Sal mañana conmigo—

Dijo de repente el rojo, Reisi sonrojo, pero no podía negarse por lo que accedió a su petición, con una sonrisa y un tenue sonrojo.

—Bien, mañana a la 1, donde nos vimos hoy, recuerdas…—

El azul volvió a asentir mientras desviaba la vista con vergüenza debido a la forma tan extraña en la que se encontraron, volvieron a cambiar pareja, pero antes de que Reisi se alejara mas Fernand le tomo de la muñeca y lo saco del baile, todos se quedaron atónitos

debido a la forma en la que el futuro rey había sacado del salón a Lady Blue, el pelirrojo se quedo molesto y muy indignado en la forma en la que le trataba, le molestaba que el fuera una barrera para estar con "ella", después de todo como podía compararse a un futuro rey… no no había comparación alguna en definitiva, pero igual deseaba que Lady Blue fuera tan solo suya y de nadie mas, el rubio correo hasta con su amigo y le tomo por el hombro sacándolo del transe.

—Serán pareja lo mas probable, no tienes oportunidad Mikoto, ríndete—

—La palabra rendición no esta en mi vocabulario Izumo… vamos—

Salir en dirección del azul, se dividieron Izumo fue por la izquierda y Mikoto por la derecha, el rubio camino hasta un jardín, en definitiva no estaban ahí, así que se limito a tan solo prender un cigarrillo y quedarse ahí a disfrutar de la luna de invierno, mientras que Mikoto caminaba aun por un pasillo largo, escuchando un par de tacones a lo lejos y una puerta se abrió y después se azoto con fuerza, sin duda era en esta dirección, correo hasta ese lugar y pudo escuchar dos voces, ambas parecían de hombres.

—YA TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS DE ESE MALDITO PELIRROJO!—

—TU NO ME ORDENAS FERNAND!—

—SOY TU REY MALDITA SEA ENTIENDELO REISI!—

El pelirrojo llevo una mano a su boca, tenia razón, esa R debía ser la inicial de su verdadero nombre, a demás la única vez que le escucho hablar su voz era como la de un hombre, ya lo sospechaba, pero sin duda que se lo aclarasen era un alivio, hora podía decírselo mañana y escuchar su voz, si duda era algo relajante, suspiro y decidió no interrumpir en la discusión de los príncipes, pues no estaba listo aun para ganarse de enemigo al próximo rey, se retiro del lugar, para encontrarse con el rubio y retirarse del lugar lo antes posible, pues mañana tendría cosas que hacer y sin duda no faltaría a ninguna. Mientras este se retiraba la discusión aumentaba mas y mas entre el príncipe Reisi y el futuro rey Fernand, a tal grado que el futuro rey cerro la puerta con seguro, evitando así que gente indeseable interrumpiera.

—NO ERES MI REY! NO! ERES CRUEL E INSENSIBLE!—

—PUES LO SOY Y ACOSTUMBRATE A SER MI PERRA!—

El tercer príncipe trago saliva, mientras Fernand le tomo de la muñeca y le azoto contra la pared mas cercana poniendo ambas manos a los lados de su cara, acorralándole, Fernand se acerco mucho a la cara del azul, este sonrojo y trago saliva con dificultad.

—No me hagas enojar Reisi…—

—A mi me da igual, alejate de mi—

Le empujo un poco para alejarlo de el, pero fue inútil, el príncipe le tomo con fuerza de los brazos y sin mas junto los labios del azul con los de el, haciendo que Reisi abriera los ojos por la sorpresa, era de alguna forma su primer beso y había sido con su hermano, que pasa con eso, porque… entonces Fernand se separo del beso y tomo de la cara al peli azul poniéndola en la pared, levanto su vestido y comenzo a acariciar las piernas del peli azul, en este punto el ya estaba alterado y muerto de miedo, su cuerpo temblaba, Fernand nunca había hecho algo así y no entendía bien el motivo de castigarlo de esta forma, Reisi comenzo a llorar cerrando los ojos con fuerza, al notar el temblor de su cuerpo Fernand se separo, se arreglo el cabello y el traje, soltando un suspiro.

—Largate al palacio no te quiero ver mas, me corrompes, promiscua…—

—Soy hombre imbecil…—

Se arreglo el vestido y limpio sus lagrimas saliendo de aquel cuarto, corriendo hasta el carruaje por la parte de atrás, llorando con ganas y desesperación debido a lo que acababa de pasar, se sentía sucio y solo quería llorar, al llegar no espero ni que le abrieran la puerta salió corriendo directo a su habitación, esperando que Elena estuviera ahí…

—ELENA! ELENA!—

Gritaba con desesperación, hasta que llego a su cuarto y ahí estaba ella, lagrimas corrían sin permiso por sus mejillas, destrozado por el echo de que era su hermano quien había echo aquello, la abrazo y callo al suelo, Elena tenia una idea de lo que había pasado, por lo que no pregunto nada solo le abrazo y trato de hacer que este llorara todas sus penas y dolores, pues las lagrimas eran las mejores para lograr eso.

—Perdón Elena… que clase de príncipe sirves…—

—Le sirvo al mejor después de todo, ademas las lagrimas son buenas mi príncipe y el llorar aun mejor, así sacara todo su dolor—

—ELENA!—

Continuo llorando, hasta que se relajo y Elena comenzo a quitarle todo de encima, el vestido, las joyas, el maquillaje y todo lo demás, se puso el pijama, se metió a la cama y volvió a pedirle a Elena que se quedara con el, pues se sentía solo y no quería, ella accedió, fue por su pijama y al estar lista se metió en la cama del príncipe, el azul la abrazo y se quedo dormido de una, la niña mientras le veía dormir con tranquilidad.

—Y esto solo es el comienzo de su sufrir… oh mi amado amo… lo que daría por evitarlo—

* * *

— **CONTINUARA…—**

* * *

— **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

Hola, antes que nada perdón por los errores y faltas de ortografía, yo les juro que reviso todo pero a la mera hora puros errores! y en verdad no se los merecen, así que en verdad perdón, si ven uno por ahí utilicen la palabra que mas concordancia tenga, así que bueno! ya saben eh! y bueno este capitulo se me hizo medio largo no creen?… espero les haya gustado y me digan lo que opinan! en verdad me emocionan mucho sus comentarios! y estense atentos a las dos niñas pues ellas son cruciales en esta historia! y así es Aurora es Anna y Elena... quien será... jaja ya lo sabrán! se los aseguro!

NOS LEEMOS DESPUES.

CIAOSSU.


	6. Un secreto

La mayoría de los personajes utilizados son completamente de los estudios GoHands, GoRA y Shingo Suzuki, los OC son mi creación algunos basados en la historia de Italia de dicha época.

(AU)

ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Yaoi y escenas de caracter explícito mas adelante.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

— **Capitulo 6: Un secreto…—**

* * *

La mañana llego, el tercer príncipe despertó de su al parecer, tranquilo sueño, se estiro y como de costumbre la pequeña niña no estaba, abrió las cortinas dando entrada al sol, salió al balcón y dejo que su piel absorbiera los rayos del sol.

—Hoy debe de ser un buen día… debe de…—

Suspiro y volvió a introducirse en su habitación, se tiro en la cama, cerro los ojos y entonces recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior con su hermano, era una escena desagradable, eran hermanos, Fernand era el futuro rey, pero algo mas para su extrañeza se presento, porque quería que fuera el pelirrojo y no Fernand?… tenia ganas de estar en los brazos del pelirrojo, una sonrisa boba se formo en sus labios, interrumpida, por su sentido de la moral y el común.

—EN QUE DEMONIOS PIENSAS REISI! EN QUE!—

Se regaño en voz alta, abriendo los ojos y alborotando un poco su cabello, para sacar ese tipo de pensamientos, se quedo un poco mareado por tantos pensamientos, un sonrojo se hizo visible en su rostro y entre cerro un poco los ojos.

—Hoy tengo una cita… a la 1…—

Reviso el reloj que se encontraba alado de su cama y eran las 11, tenia 2 horas para estar presentable, se levanto de golpe y no espero a que la niña regresara, ya venia siendo hora de que el aprendiera como hacerlo, después de todo no era inútil y aprendía mas rápido que sus dos hermanos juntos, saco lo que usualmente saca Elena de los armarios y cajones, busco un vestido de un tono blanco, con detalles en oro, un corset blanco de igual forma y zapatillas blancas, todo combinaba a la perfección, ahora el verdadero problema seria como amarrarse bien el corset, suspiro y puso manos a la obra, era como atar un cordón pero al revés y sin poder mirar, lo intento un par de veces sin conseguir que le marcara la cintura, quedaba prácticamente igual, a que si no lo tuviera.

—Demonios… ahora si admiro mas a las mujeres… mira que hacer esto todos los días ellas solas… wow—

Dijo en voz baja mas para el que para alguien mas, suspiro y se relajo, lo intentaría por ultima vez, si no lo conseguía entonces gritaría por la ayuda de Elena, lo intento logrando que esta ultima vez quedara un poco mejor, pero no se comparaba en nada a lo que hacia Elena, se canso y grito por la ayuda de la antes mencionada, la chica estaba cerca por lo que correo al escuchar la voz del tercer príncipe, al verlo algo estrenado ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza suavemente.

—Debido haber llamado por mi antes amo…—

—Queria intentarlo pero es difícil…—

—Lo es y mas porque debe recordar que usted es hombre, no esta acostumbrado a esto, así que descuide me tiene a mi para todo—

—No quiero causarte mas inconvenientes—

—Amo, yo estoy encantada de servirle, usted es mi prioridad—

Reisi sonrío y agradeció las palabras de la chica, sin duda era algo que deseaba escuchar, la chica ato el corset con suma maestría, coloco todo lo que necesitaba y después le maquillo logrando como siempre el hacer que tuviera facciones finas y bellas (aun mas).

—Y a donde ira?—

—Tengo una cita…—

Sonrojo de forma evidente, se le notaba la felicidad de esas palabras, lo que hizo que la chica sonriera complacida, sabia que la cita no podía ser con alguien mas que con el pelirrojo, le coloco el perfume y dio por finalizado todo el ritual.

—A que hora es su cita?—

—A la 1…—

—Pues corra porque faltan 5 minutos para la 1—

El tercer príncipe se asombro, se recogió el vestido y salió corriendo del palacio, en dirección a donde se habían encontrado la segunda vez, tuvo que detenerse para tomar aire, el corset en verdad le aprisionaba los pulmones y eso le reducía la resistencia a la mitad, mientras que el pelirrojo se encontraba esperando por "la dama" prendió un cigarrillo y recordó las palabras de la niña…

*FLASHBACK*

—Mikoto… ya lo sabes—

—Saber que—

—El secreto de mi ama—

—Te refieres a…—

—Si eso—

No hacia falta muchas explicaciones "Lady Blue" solo ocultaba un pequeño secreto y ese era su sexo.

—Aja si ya lo se…—

—Bien pues pon atención—

—Dime—

—Su hermano Fernand esta enamorado de Reisi, será muy difícil que tengas una oportunidad contra el, si metes la pata estas muerto, trata de llevarte lejos al tercer príncipe, pues todos en esta ciudad son ojos de Fernand—

—Lo se…—

—Entonces se precavido, oh morirás—

—También lo se…—

—Bien—

—Me voy—

—Nos vemos—

*FIN FLASHBACK*

Gruño con molestia al saber que el imbecil futuro rey estaba enamorado de algo que pronto seria suyo, a porque no iba a dejar que el tomara el perfecto y delicado cuerpo del azul, no lo permitiría, unos tacones se escucharon cerca de el, giro la cabeza en esa dirección y lo miro, el blanco sin duda resaltaba la piel del ajeno, odiaba ese vestido, pues parecía que deseaba competir con la piel de porcelana del tercer príncipe, sin duda el vestido era nada a comparación de dicha piel… solo de verla sus instintos mas bajos se hicieron visibles, pero pudo disimularlos bien, aun no era el momento, aun no…

—Lady Blue, es tarde… bueno ahora debemos ir directo y sin escalas al lugar—

El azul no entendió pero sonrío y asintió, el pelirrojo llevaría al tercer príncipe a la casa donde vivía, porque era mucho mas cómodo que en el piso oh en la paja, sin duda, ademas su casa estaba en un lugar muy lejano, casi como perdido y eso le daba la ventaja del anonimato ademas sus padres ese día no regresarían, pues el baile seria en la casa del conde para el que ellos trabajan y eso le daba mas tiempo juntos y la niña regresaría con su hermana, la cual no conocía pero le alegraba que estuvieran solos. Por otra parte en el palacio las hermanas se reencontraron Elena y Aurora.

—Y bien—

—Tendremos que suplantar al tercer príncipe—

—Entonces cuenta con ello—

—Ocuparemos el hechizo de cambio en alguien mas oh…—

—En mi, no podemos confiar en nadie mas, la integridad de nuestro amo esta en juego y si Fernand no lo ve, entonces sospechara y quien tampoco asistirá al baile hoy?—

—Mikoto?—

—Así es, e ira tras el por eso—

—Buen punto, pero no deberíamos también hacer a Mikoto?—

—Bien tienes razón, por favor no te vayas a equivocar Aurora… necesitamos que todo sea perfecto—

—Lo se Elena—

—Bien—

Suspiraron y Aurora se volvió a retirar, si hacían el cambio en la habitación sospecharían y estarían en los mismos problemas los originales, así que también debían ser precavidas, se separaron e hicieron su magia, los planes debían salir bien, de lo contrario todo estaría perdido una vez mas. El tercer príncipe se extraño del lugar pero no dijo nada, no podía, aun no deseaba ser descubierto, llegaron a una casa en las afueras de Venecia, era campo y el clima era favorable, sonrío, el pelirrojo noto esto y embozo una tenue sonrisa al ver sonreír a "la dama", al abrir la puerta dejo que entrara primero el azul y después el, cerro la puerta y entonces le vio bien de pies a cabeza, era cautivante y se encargaría de que solo el pudiera poseer el cuerpo del tercer príncipe.

—Reisi…—

Dijo el pelirrojo y el azul volteo, una mueca de sorpresa se formo en la cara del azul, se había delatado solo y no podía creerlo, que tan tonto podía ser, retrocedió unos pasos y el rojo se acerco a el tomándolo de la cintura y sonriendo complacido.

—Ahora puedes hablarme normal… ya se tu secreto—

—C-como…?—

—Tu pañuelo, una bonita R bordada en un tono de azul como tu cabello y ayer el escuchar a tu hermano gritar tu nombre… fue suficiente para mi—

—Yo… me seguiste?—

—Si… tenia que encontrarte, pero no entre por… bueno… Fernand después de todo será el rey…—

El azul entendió a lo que se refería, ganarse a su hermano como enemigo seria muy malo para el y su familia entera e hizo bien en no entrar después de todo, el azul se aferro de los brazos del pelirrojo, el ante mencionado le atrajo aun mas a su cuerpo quedando completamente pegados y estando a milímetros de sus labios.

—Principe Reisi… perdón por lo que esta por pasar…—

El azul sonrojo y le sonrío con cariño, se lo esperaba y estaba ansioso de estar en los brazos del pelirrojo, lo anhelaba con todo su ser, el rojo no lo resistió y beso con pasión al azul, era un beso intenso y lleno de fuego, Reisi abrazo a Mikoto del cuello para intensificar el beso, ambos se separaron por falta de oxigeno pero no se alejaron ni un milímetro.

—Que te parece si… hoy ninguno va al baile—

—Estas loco… Fernand me buscara y creerá que estoy contigo—

—Y no lo estas?—

—Si… lo estoy—

—Que mas da entonces…—

—No quiero que te mate—

—No lo hará—

El azul lo abrazo con fuerza, a penas lo conocía, pero ya tenia miedo de perderlo, no entendía bien porque se sentía tan atado al pelirrojo, era como si estuvieran destinados oh algo así, sentía que conocía a la perfección lo que le gustaba y lo que no, como si lo conociera de toda la vida, el pelirrojo aspiro el aroma del azul, era un suave toque a jazmín y rosas, deleitante para el olfato de cualquiera a esa distancia, si así olía siempre, ahora entendía porque su hermano estaba enamorado de el, su simple aroma era cautivante y atrapador. El azul apoyo su frente en el hueco que se forma entre el cuello y el hombro, respirando un poco acelerado debido a todo esto.

—Ven…—

El pelirrojo cargo en estilo nupcial al azul y lo llevo hasta su cuarto, era modesto no sabia duda, pero era acogedor y eso le gustaba, lo recostó en la cama y comenzo a besarle, dejando sus labios levemente hinchados, su respiración del azul era entre cortada, el rojo paso de los labios ajenos al cuello, tratando de no dejar marcas en el, pues ya de por si tendría muchos problemas con su hermano por no ir al baile, como para hacer que preguntara por las marcas en su cuello, bajo a su pecho y metió una mano para sacar las mascadas que fingían ser sus senos, esto le arrebato un gemido al azul y el rojo sonrío complacido, le dio vuelta al cuerpo del azul, desabrocho con cuidado el vestido y después el corset acaricio la espalda del azul y la lleno de pequeños besos comenzando desde la nuca hasta el coxis.

—E-esto no esta bien…—

Solo el azul, con un dejo de lascivia en sus palabras, quería llegar hasta el final, pero ambos eran hombres después de todo.

—Te hare mio principe Reisi… completamente—

—P-pero…—

—Te eh soñado desde que tenia tan solo 13 años, siempre esos ojos azul violáceos, esa piel de porcelana, no me importa si eres hombre, serás mío… de todas las formas posibles… entiendes—

El azul suspiro y asintió, el pelirrojo volvió a darle vuelta para sacarle el vestido por completo y el corset, al hacer esto se percato que ocupaba ropa interior de mujer igual y río un poco.

—D-De que te ries!—

—De lo lindo que eres…—

No había mas formalidades, Mikoto no era un plebeyo y Reisi no era un príncipe, ambos eran lo mismo dos almas deseosas de ser una sola, quito la ropa interior del azul con delicadeza, rozando la piel mas intima del príncipe con cautela, por fin había quedado desnudo ante sus ojos dorados, relamió sus labios como saboreando la dulce piel del ajeno, no podría contenerse mas de eso estaba seguro, se quito la casaca y la camisa quedando su torso desnudo, el príncipe noto esto y sonrojo, sus especulaciones del cuerpo contrario fueron verdad, una hermosa musculatura, bien formada y piel ligeramente bronceada, era sin duda algo delicioso, solo de imaginar el momento en que este entrara le excitaba, su miembro comenzo a endurecerse y el rojo lo noto, llevo una mano al miembro ajeno, comenzando a acariciar y a masturbarle, el azul no pudo evitar soltar un gemido al sentir la mano del rojo en su parte mas privada, se aferro de las sabanas y curveo un poco la espalda, mordiendo su labio inferior para así acallar los gemidos de gozo y placer.

—La ventaja de que seas hombre es que se donde tocar…—

Dijo el pelirrojo sin una pizca de vergüenza, esto provoco que el príncipe sonrojara sin duda, soltó al azul y retrocedió un poco para quitarse lo restante de la ropa, al hacerlo noto que el ya también esta reaccionando con solo la voz del príncipe, regreso a donde estaba el ajeno y se coloco entre las piernas del príncipe, este le abrazo con sus piernas y suspirando.

—Se gentil…—

Suplico el azul al rojo, este le beso y después se llevo dos dedos a la boca, lamiéndolos bien, los saco y bajo hasta la entrada del azul, introduciéndolo y obligando al azul a soltar un gemido sonoro, se aferro con fuerza de las sabanas nuevamente y trato de contener los gemidos, no eran dignos de un príncipe después de todo, ambos lo gozaban sin duda, entonces introdujo un segundo dedo haciendo que el príncipe curveara aun mas su espalda, acaricio las paredes internas con suavidad, no quería lastimarlo, sino todo lo contrario quería que este disfrutara y relajar por completo el cuerpo del príncipe, pues si seguía así de rígido seguro le dolería mas de lo que disfrutaría y no quería eso, abría sus dos dedos dentro con cuidado, esto obligo al príncipe a gemir aun mas veces, pero intentaba que todos fueran suaves, el rojo comenzaba a ponerse mas duro debido a los gemidos del ajeno, eran mejor que música de eso no había duda, saco los dedos y coloco su miembro en la entrada del príncipe, suspiro y miro al ajeno para calmarlo, le beso fugazmente en los labios y el azul tenia pequeñas lagrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos, el pelirrojo las beso y le sonrío.

—Si te duele dímelo y me detengo…—

El azul asintió y se estremeció al sentir como el pelirrojo rozaba con su miembro su entrada, soltó un suspiro para relajarse aun mas y entonces el rojo comenzo a entrar, el azul gimió con un poco de dolor, esto le estaba resultando placentero pero dolía, continuo entrando lentamente, hasta que estuvo completamente dentro, miro el rostro del príncipe y sin duda sonrío, era una cara dulce, estaba sonrojado, con lagrimas en sus ojos y jadeante, no podía pedir nada mas, ver a un príncipe en este estado sin duda debía ser castigado con la pena muerte, pero bien valía la pena.

—Relajate principito… al principio dolerá ya después no…—

El azul asintió y desvío su cara mirando hacia su costado izquierdo, aferrándose tan fuerte como podía de las sacabas, el pelirrojo comenzo a moverse primero con lentitud, sacaba solo un poco y lo volvía a meter con suavidad, besando el cuello ajeno, con forme sentía que el interior del azul se adaptaba a su tamaño se movió con mas intensidad, gruñendo de vez en vez por el placer que le causaba, ambos estaban en éxtasis, el rojo no soporto mas y comenzo a embestir con fuerza, la voz del príncipe se hacia mas queda, ya no podía gemir con intensidad, sus cuerdas bucales ya no daban para mas, el pelirrojo noto esto y le beso con intensidad jugando con la lengua del azul, paso sus manos por la espalda de este para abrazarlo y apegarlo a su pecho, el príncipe enterró sus dedos en la espalda del pelirrojo, el cual no detuvo nunca el vaivén, lo hacia con salvajismo e intensidad y cuando se cansaba entraba con lentitud y lo sacaba de la misma forma…

—Mi-Mikoto… me-me vengo…—

Dijo entre gemidos y jadeos, el pelirrojo sonrío y continuo con el vaivén mas intenso, para lograr que este se viniera y en segundos después el pelirrojo se vino dentro del príncipe, soltando un gruñido intenso y cayendo después en el pecho del príncipe, sin salir de el, sonrojo al sentir la esencia del rojo dentro de el, relamió sus labios y beso la cabeza del ajeno, acariciando la espalda de este.

—Te lastime principito…—

—Hmmm… dolió un poco… pero no me lastimaste—

suspiro el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en los labios, salió por completo del pelirrojo y se echo a su lado, atrayendo el cuerpo de este y así pegarlo a su pecho.

—Incluso en sueños ya te amaba… y ahora que se que eres real no puedo dejarte ir—

El azul cerrojo los ojos y se abrazo con fuerza del pelirrojo.

—No me dejes ir Mikoto…—

—No lo haré… Reisi—

El pelirrojo tomo las sabanas y cubrió ambos cuerpos, el azul estaba cansado y el pelirrojo igualmente, no tardo mucho para que ambos se quedaran completamente dormidos. La noche llego y el plan de las gemelas iba en marcha a la perfección, lo único que no debían hacer era hablar y asunto arreglado, eso era todo, esperando que fuera sencillo, pues Fernand no se había aparecido ni una sola vez, incluso en la comida no lo vio Elena, lo cual fue de buen augurio, en el carruaje solo iba ella y Taishi, el no era el mas platicado pero cuando le daba eso de hablar no había poder humano que lo callara, suspiro y entonces Taishi hablo.

—Reisi escucha, el pelirrojo ese al que Fernand odia, no te parece conocido?—

Elena negó con la cabeza y Taishi llevo una de sus manos a su barbilla algo pensativo y dubitativo en cuanto al tema.

—No crees que es extrañamente parecido al emperador del Sacro imperio Romano Germano y duque de Austria?… el mismo cabello rojo sangre y esos ojos extrañamente dorados, después de todo ese tipo de ojos dorados como el oro son linaje de ese emperador y sus hijos, a demás investigue y extrañamente el perdió o mas bien le robaron un hijo, pero como nunca dio con el dejo pasarlo… no crees que el sea…—

Elena estaba sorprendida, Taishi sabia ya demasiado, ellas ya lo sabían pero no creyeron que se enterarían tan pronto, se encogió de hombros y para su buena suerte ya habían llegado, el resto de la noche paso tranquila, las gemelas se encontraron en el baile y solo se limitaron a saludarse sin mucha novedad, no querian ser el centro de atención después de todo, la noche culmino y las gemelas se retiraron del lugar, gracias al cielo la gemela mas chica Aurora (Anna) no se encontró con los "padres" del pelirrojo y suspiro no podía regresar a la casa seguro ahí seguían ambos e interrumpir seria de muy mala educación, así que se cubrió con una capucha el cuerpo entero y corrió al palacio se escabullo hasta llegar a la habitación del príncipe, ahí ambas cambiaron de forma y cerraron la puerta del cuarto con seguro, para impedir que descubrieran al tercer príncipe… la madrugada callo el príncipe despertó a las 3 de la mañana y al ver el cuerpo del pelirrojo sonrojo toco con delicadeza su piel, haciendo que el pelirrojo le abrazara mas fuerte.

—Mikoto… debo irme…—

Dijo en un susurro y el pelirrojo gruño molesto y lo abrazo con mas fuerza.

—Mikoto… nos veremos mañana lo prometo… no faltes al baile por favor—

—Quédate…—

—No puedo—

—Porque no—

—Fernand—

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos molesto y suspiro, acariciando con delicadeza la mejilla ajena, pego la frente con la de el y trato de relajarse.

—Un dia matare a Fernand… estorba…—

—Es tu futuro rey y mi hermano…—

—Un hermano que esta enamorado de ti…—

—E-el no… no esta enamorado…—

—Claro que lo esta, abre bien los ojos Reisi—

—Aun así sigue siendo el futuro rey… ya que muy pronto todos juraremos lealtad eterna a el y su reinado…—

—Jamas jurare lealtad a un rey que desea quitarme a lo que mas amo—

—Mikoto…—

Lo abrazo y unas pequeñas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas de felicidad, no quería irse, pero tenia que y a esta hora seguro nadie le prestaría atención todos los que estuvieran en las calles seguro estarían lo suficientemente ebrios para no recordar nada después, se separo del abrazo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras el rojo fijaba bien su vista en la hermosa espalda del azul y ese talle que comenzaba a formársele debido al corset, no dudo en tocarlo y acto seguido se sentó el igual en la cama y beso el hombro del azul.

—No permitas que nadie mas te toque—

—No lo haré Mikoto…—

—Bien—

El azul beso suavemente al pelirrojo y le sonrío.

—Te pondrás el vestido?— pregunto el pelirrojo

—No, préstame una gran capucha que me cubra completamente, como las de los sacerdotes y así me podré ir—

—Y los zapatos?—

—Esos si me los llevare—

—Hagan mucho ruido—

—Son las 3 de la mañana, los que escuchen seguro serán ebrios—

—Buen punto, sabes regresarte?—

—Si, soy bueno ubicandome—

—Vale y tu ropa interior?—

—También me la llevare, solo te dejare el corset y el vestido, puedes guardarlos bien?—

—Si lo haré descuida—

—Gracias…—

El pelirrojo se levanto y fue por lo que el príncipe le pidió, regreso con el y el azul ya estaba listo, le ayudo a colocársela y antes de colocarle la capucha lo miro y después le beso con cariño, el azul lo abrazo y después se recargo en el pecho ajeno, soltando un suspiro.

—Hace frío, corre para entrar en calor y cuidado con la guardia real, entra de preferencia por el sur de la ciudad no cuidan mucho esa zona—

—Sabes mucho Mikoto…—

—Si te digo ahora mi secreto querrás arrestarme—

—Ladrón?—

—Pero no me lo quedo, ay familias mucho mas pobres que la mía y necesitan mas de lo que robo que yo, es por eso que lo hago—

—Eres un Robin Hood en Italia… donde haz dejado el bosque ah!—

—Déjate de bromas, que no es tiempo, ahora vete y no te detengas por nada—

—Tonto, después de todo soy el jefe de la policia en todo el reino… se los puntos débiles de todos ellos así que despreocupate—

—No, no me puedo despreocupar, así que anda corre ya, nos vemos en el baile, cierto?—

—Es una cita… Mikoto—

El azul antes de marcharse, le dio un beso en los labios y sin mas se marcho haciendo lo que el pelirrojo le dijo y vaya que tenia razón, entrar por el sur no era lo mas cercano al palacio, pero tampoco entraría directamente por el norte para ser descubierto, hasta que llego al palacio, se coló por la puerta trasera y llego como si nada a su habitación, lo cual le hizo dar cuenta lo mal que estaba la seguridad en ese lugar, luego lo arreglaría sin duda, no pudo entrar en su habitación por lo que tuvo que tocar, se escucho una voz pedir por el nombre y príncipe dijo su nombre, abrieron la puerta y el príncipe entro rápido, estaba cansado así que se limito a tan solo quitarse las cosas y ponerse su pijama para meterse a la cama, quedandose dormido casi de inmediato.

—Aun tenemos 7 días príncipe y si podemos seguir con este ritmo usted y el joven de ojos dorados, podrán estar juntos… solo si no hayamos contratiempos…—

Musito Elena mientras acariciaba los cabellos del príncipe.

* * *

— **CONTINUARA…—**

* * *

— **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

Hola, bueno espero no haber cometido muchos errores esta vez, bueno ya como ven ya tuvieron tiempo a solas y bueno eso, espero les haya gustado, no saben el trabajo que me costo sacar todo eso, bueno mas que nada porque no tenia mucha inspiración y bueno, el siguiente episodio espero hacerlo mas corto porque no quiero hacerlo tan largo, en fin gracias por sus bellísimos comentarios LOS AMO! ENSERIO! siganme brindando sus hermosas opiniones pues así es como me puedo inspirar!

NOS LEEMOS DESPUES.

CIAOSSU.


	7. Y cuando despierta

La mayoría de los personajes utilizados son completamente de los estudios GoHands, GoRA y Shingo Suzuki, los OC son mi creación algunos basados en la historia de Italia de dicha época.

(AU)

ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Yaoi y escenas de caracter explícito mas adelante.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

— **Capitulo 7: Y cuando despierta…—**

* * *

La mañana del sexto día llego, el príncipe desierto con un nuevo brillo, esta vez en lugar de levantarse, no quería salir, su espalda baja le dolía debido a la noche anterior que tuvo con el pelirrojo, no se arrepentía en lo mas mínimo, suspiro y trato de despabilarse sin moverse mucho, pues los movimientos bruscos hacían que el dolor se intensificara, entro a la habitación la chica, que solo tenia autoridad de entrar sin pedir permiso…

—Elena!—

Dijo algo sorprendido el tercer príncipe, pero tranquilo de que ella fuera y no su hermano mayor.

—Yo se que esperaba al futuro rey Fernand pero creo que lo decepcione—

Dijo bromeando, se notaba en su risita burlona, el príncipe lo noto y negó con la cabeza un poco, soltando un suspiro.

—La verdad es que no deseo verlo y ni en pintura en este momento—

—Principe… me permite decirle algo?—

—Claro que si Elena… por favor—

Hizo un ademan con su mano de forma que ella comenzara a hablar con total libertad.

—Anoche nosotras lo cubrimos a usted con su hermano—

—A que te refieres con cubrir?—

Dijo con intriga absoluta en su mirada.

—Por favor tenga cuidado con lo que dirá de ahora en adelante, no tarda en venir Fernand, así que ya lo sabe, si estuvo en esa fiesta al igual que el joven de ojos dorados—

Entonces cuando termino de decir esto, se escucho que llamaban a la puerta y después entraba, el anterior mencionado, Reisi se quedo completamente sorprendido, la chica tenia razón y vaya que tenia precisión, sin duda estaba pasmado, el futuro rey pidió a la chica que se retirara del cuarto y esta asintió, Reisi trago saliva con dificultad y se quedo sentado en su cama viendo a su hermano.

—Ayer pude ver como ignorabas por completo al campesino de cabellos rojos…—

Sonrío Fernand ampliamente como si lo que hizo Reisi lo hiciera por el.

—Ah… si… no tiene importancia…—

—Cuéntame… te veías my interesado en el, casi lo devorabas con la mirada!—

—E-Eso no es verdad Fernand… solo es…—

—Solo es ¿que?…—

Fernand se acerco hasta el cuerpo de Reisi, se sentó en la cama a su lado y lo miro fijamente con una sonrisa burlona, queriendo saber lo que omitía su hermanito, mientras que por parte del tercer príncipe, estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas, no quería insultar a su amado pelirrojo, pero no tenia opción, lo amaba sin duda pero, por ahora dependía solo de el, el salvar al pelirrojo y a el mismo, suspiro y fijo su vista a Fernand, haciendo contacto con los ojos ajenos, tomo su postura estoica como si hablara con los nuevos miembros de la guardia.

—Solo es un campesino, un patético, campesino que tuvo la suerte de salvarme de una caída quizás grave, no lo se y no me importa—

—Uhm… pero tu forma de mirarlo y buscarlo con insistencia…—

—Cortesía que mas, después de todo me salvo, no confundas las cosas Fernand—

—Hmm… ya ya, igual me ah encantado lo que haz echo, incluso puedo decir que me sentí muy feliz—

—Feliz?… y eso porque idiota hermano—

—Porque lo hiciste por mi, para que te pudiera perdonar—

—Perdón?—

—Lo que escuchaste, te perdono Reisi—

—Serás idiota, aquí nadie te ah pedido perdón—

Fernand tomo la mano de Reisi y deposito un suave y dulce beso en ella, lo que provoco que el tercer príncipe sonrojara, se separo y comenzo a acercarse a los labios de el, Reisi no sabia que hacer oh como alejarlo, y no podía hacer movimientos bruscos oh el dolor se haría presente, se quedo inmóvil, pidiendo al cielo que algo interrumpiera este momento, casi como un milagro la puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe y entro un muy sorprendido Taishi, tenia que hablar con Reisi, esto hizo que Fernand se separara y se levantara, algo molesto, acomodo su traje y suspiro con molestia.

—Se toca hermano idiota—

—Me vale, ni que fueras tan importante—

—Soy el futuro rey, Taishi… no basta con eso?—

—Si tu mueres yo seré el siguiente así que callate hermano mayor idiota y ahora debes irte—

—Porque?—

—Porque tienes visitas, al parecer el conde de Saetilla, ah traído a su hija para que la conozcas—

—Ag que molestia, vale me voy y a Reisi, deseo hablar contigo mas tarde—

—No se, si tengo tiempo con gusto—

—Mas te vale acatar ordenes oh mandare por ti—

—Aja… adios Fernand—

Fernand se retiro con algo de enojo, Taishi lo ignoro pues tenia cosas mas importantes que discutir con Reisi, ambos suspiraron y se sonrieron.

—Ahora, recuerdas lo que hablamos ayer en el carruaje?—

—Uhm… vagamente porque?—

Estaba mintiendo nuevamente el tercer príncipe, pero debía hacerlo si quería salvar a su amado, aunque con eso tuviera que romper un millar de sus reglas.

—Bueno te recuerdo, ya vez que te dije que sospechaba que Mikoto, el de cabellos rojos sangre, fuera el hijo del emperador del Sacro imperio Romano Germano y duque de Austria… bueno, pues hoy mande a un hombre con dicho emperador—

El tercer príncipe se quedo un poco sacado de órbita, como podía suponer algo tan absurdo, estaba anonadado no sabia que decir en realidad.

—Y bien?—

—Bueno pues aun no llega al imperio pero le di una carta especialmente para el emperador—

—Que decía!—

—Le informaba si ya había encontrado a su primogénito oh había tenido alguna señal, porque yo había hallado a un joven de unos veinti-algo y que podía jurar era idéntico a el, cabello rojo sangre y ojos dorados como el oro—

—C-COMO TE ATREVISTE! TAISHI!—

—QUE!—

—NO PUEDES DECIRLE ESO A UN EMPERADOR! Y MENOS TAN PODEROSO!—

—Esta firmado por la corona real de Nápoles, lo cual nos da cierta credibilidad—

—Y que mas le dijiste!—

—Que estábamos en Venecia y si deseaba verlo seria mejor que no demorara en venir—

—Oh dios… eres increíble Taishi!—

—Ay ya, ahora vístete y vamos a comer—

—Ah comer?—

—Claro pues que hora crees que es?—

—Las 9?—

—JA JA JA! Son las 2 de la tarde, ahora anda vístete y baja a comer—

—B-Bien ya voy—

—Por cierto… a mi no me engañaste con eso—

—EH?!—

Reisi sonrojo y desvío la mirada, no sabia a lo que se refería bien.

—Si si, ya sabes, que tu y el pelirrojo no cruzaron palabra alguna cuando se vieron, no soy tonto Reisi, después de todo soy el general máximo de la milicia—

—Que… que insinuas?—

—Nada Reisi… nada—

Se retiro el segundo príncipe con una sonrisa divertida, dejando en el cuarto a un muy agitado Reisi, unos minutos después regreso Elena con unas hiervas y un poco de agua, esto hizo que el príncipe se quedara aun mas confundido.

—Amo Reisi… si quiere que ese dolor se vaya lo mejor será ocupar esto—

—E-Elena?—

—Dolerá un poco pero será para su bienestar—

—E-ESPERA!—

Elena conocía de este dolor, no era la primera vez que lo veía, así que conocía a la perfección las plantas medicinales a utilizar, con varios gritos después, el príncipe pudo ponerse bien de pie, mientras que el pelirrojo también despertó algo tarde, pero para su mala suerte el no había guardado el vestido ni el corset, los había dejado a un lado de su cama, y sus amigos lo habían podido ver, despertaron al pelirrojo y uno de los rubios estaba muy enojado, pero de alguna forma había visto esa tela antes, pero donde…

—MIKOTO YA DESPIERTA MALDITO VAGO!—

Le grito el rubio de menor estatura, pues estaba aun muy enojado, eso le sorprendió al rubio de gafas, era raro ver a Tatara tan enojado, y mas por eso, pues bien sabia que el pelirrojo no era alguien santo y tenia al menos en su haber 4 mujeres casadas y de chicas jóvenes y lindas ni se diga, era un cazanova de eso no había duda, entonces porque esta vez era diferente.

—No grites Tatara—

—DE QUIEN ES ESTE MALDITO VESTIDO!—

Mikoto abrió los ojos de golpe y miro el vestido y el corset en las manos del rubio de menor estatura, entonces entro la niña de cabellos blancos y ojos carmín, los rubios se quedaron petrificados un instante, quien era y de donde salió?…

—Anna…—

—Mikoto y suelte sus sucias manos del vestido de mi ama—

Dijo la niña con el ceño un poco fruncido y arrebatándole las cosas, lo cual hizo enfurecer mas al rubio y volvió a tomar el vestido, pero la niña no lo soltó, a,nos jalaron el vestido hasta que se rasgo y el pelirrojo se molesto quitándoselos a ambos.

—Ya es suficiente, es un vestido caro y si lo rompen no podremos pagarlo—

—Mi madre lo arreglara—

Respondio el rubio de menor estatura.

—Si será lo mejor, Anna… que haces…?—

—A si es verdad, vine por las cosas de mi ama y a decirle algo en privado—

—Bien… los veo afuera y Tatara no creo que tu madre pueda trabajar con tela tan fina, oh si?—

—Puedo preguntarle—

—Entonces mejor vayan y preguntale, llévate el vestido en un saco negro para que nadie mas lo vea y nos vemos en tu casa—

—Bien…—

Solo un bufido el rubio y sin mas ambos se retiraron, dejando a la niña con el pelirrojo, ambos se relajaron y se miraron…

—Mi ama esta fuera de peligro al igual que tu, pero ahora lo que esta por pasar es bueno y malo—

—Osea parada algo bueno y malo? ósea dos cosas diferentes?—

—No, una sola, que será buena para ti, mala para Reisi—

—Como?—

—No puedes evitar lo que esta por pasar, tu descubrirás algo que te hará bien, incluso te volverá el hombre mas poderoso—

—De que hablas?—

—Pero por otro lado, puede que a Reisi eso le aleje mas de ti…—

—EXPLICATE!—

—Es todo lo que te puedo decir, lo demás tendrás que descubrirlo tu solo—

—Que estupidez… porque no simplemente puedo estar con el y ya, lo robo nos largamos lejos del reino y fin!—

—Ojalá las cosas fueran así de sencillas para ustedes, desgraciadamente ambos tienen cosas pendientes que resolver—

—Pero es mío ya… maldita sea, cual puede ser el problema—

—Si, ya tienen el lazo mas importante que es de alma, pero no es suficiente, no aun—

—Y cuando lo sera?—

—Cuando el llegue—

—CUANDO LLEGUE QUIEN!—

—Alguien que te ah buscado por 24 años—

Ambos suspiraron y el pelirrojo se levanto y se comenzo a poner la ropa, debía alcanzar a los rubios y sacarle un poco mas de información a la niña, mientras que en el camino de los rubios, el de menor estatura estaba algo molesto pero pensando en como librarse del otro rubio para saber por palabra de su madre si había visto esta tela antes y quien la manejaba, entonces se le ocurrió una idea genial.

—Izumo… tu padre no se molestara si no vas a atender el bar?—

—Si pero que mas da…—

—Recuerdas la ultima vez que dijiste eso?—

El rubio de gafas se quedo pensando y lo que había pasado, su padre lo agarro a golpes por dejar su trabajo sin atender, trago saliva con dificultad y movió la cabeza para olvidar ese amargo recuerdo.

—Si si… entonces que sugieres Tatara?—

—Vete al bar y atiende, yo me encargo de esto y de arreglarlo—

—Vale pues te tomo la palabra, dile a Mikoto que estoy en el bar—

—Claro Izumo… yo le dire—

El rubio de gafas se marcho corriendo y Tatara embozo una tétrica sonrisa que desfiguro su rostro por completo, nadie podría creer que alguien tan lindo y dulce como lo era el pudiera tener planes tan tétricos, cual era bien su plan?… ni siquiera el lo sabia a la perfección, pero quien fuera la dueña de este vestido se las pagaría pues el pelirrojo era solo suyo y ya no iba a permitir que nadie mas le tocara oh pusiera una mano sobre el, aun si eso le costaba la vida. Al llegar con su madre, el rubio le enseño el vestido y su madre se quedo sorprendida.

—Tatara de donde haz sacado este vestido?—

—Mikoto lo tenia en su casa—

—Oh por dios…—

—Que pasa madre?… de quien es el vestido!—

—D-De alguien muy importante…—

—Una condesa… quizás una duquesa?—

—Ay Tatara… será mejor si no lo sabes y que quieres hacer con el?—

—Arreglarlo—

—Bien dalo por echo, pero me lo quedare—

—NO!—

El rubio tomo el vestido y se lo arrebato a su madre.

—DIME DE QUIEN ES!—

—NO TE LO DIRE! AHORA ENTREGAMELO!—

—DIME YA DE QUIEN ES!—

—NO INSISTAS!—

—ES DE ALGUN PRINCESA?… PRINCIPE?—

Su madre se quedo callada con lo de príncipe, al parecer había dado en el clavo era de un príncipe, un príncipe que jugaba a ser princesa… sabia bien que la familia real se encontraba en Venecia, pero solo dos hermanos y una… "Lady Blue"… ya había entendido todo.

—Lady Blue… es el príncipe Reisi… cierto madre!—

—TATARA! CALLA!—

—AH LO SABIA!…—

Su cabeza estaba formando un nuevo plan, mucho mas tétrico del que tenia anteriormente, ese príncipe… ese maldito príncipe que le quería arrebatar a su amado pelirrojo, no lo iba a permitir y tenia un buen plan, ya era muy tarde para hablar con el, pero lo haría mañana y no podría negarse en lo mas mínimo, sino revelaría su secreto, esto era mejor que nunca.

—Madre puedes arreglarlo, yo se lo entregare y prometo guardar absoluto silencio—

—Mas te vale Tatara, oh el mismísimo futuro rey Fernand nos asesinara y a toda nuestra familia —

—Lo se madre, tendré cuidado, lo prometo—

—Bien—

Su madre se puso a trabajar para terminarlo, el pelirrojo llego y Tatara le explico que su madre lo arreglaría y que después ella se lo llevaría a la "ama" de la niña, la niña negó con la cabeza y Mikoto hizo lo mismo, por lo que el rubio no dijo nada mas, le dio la hora a la que estaría y el pelirrojo asintió, sin mas se retiraron dejando a la madre y al rubio solos con su trabajo, la niña lo miro de reojo con dolor en sus ojos, ella sabia que el rubio le causaría un daño muy grande a su amo, pero no había otro camino, debía aceptarlo. La noche llego y como era costumbre el pelirrojo se encontró con el tercer príncipe en el baile, se saludaron de lejos, pero sin embargo ambos se besaron apasionadamente con la mirada, entonces en una oportunidad que ambos tuvieron salieron al jardín, se sonrieron y se tocaron las manos.

—Te extraño…—

Musito el pelirrojo en voz baja mientras veía con cariño al azul.

—Yo también te extraño… sabes mi despertar hubiera sido perfecto si hubieras estado a mi lado—

—Lo mismo digo principito…—

No eran imprudentes sino todo lo contrario ambos guardaron su distancia, aunque se les dificultaba debido a que deseaban abrazarse, desnudarse como la noche anterior, repetir esos besos llenos de deseo y amor, querían eso y mas, pero debían guardar toda compostura, así que lo mas que podían hacer era tomarse de las manos oh rozarlas no mas.

—Sabes deseo hacerte el amor aquí mismo…—

—Basta Mikoto… ay gente ahí dentro—

—Y que…—

—Debes guardar compostura—

—Lo se… pero es que es tan difícil—

—Jajaja calma tus impetuos gran macho alfa—

—No puedo teniendo a la mayor tentación del mundo aquí—

Ambos rieron y sembraron a los ojos a travez de sus respectivas mascaras y entonces de un momento a otro Taishi apareció y estos dos se separaron de golpe.

—Es una linda noche no creen…—

Ambos seguían en silencio y miraron a Taishi , suspirando con tranquilidad.

—Lady Blue, será mejor que vuelvas dentro, Fernand te busca—

No dijo nada y sin mas se retiro, el rojo iba a hacer lo mismo pero la mano del segundo príncipe le detuvo.

—Alto ahí galán, tu y yo necesitamos hablar—

—De que principe Taishi?—

—De quien eres en realidad…—

—A que se refiere?—

—A que no creo que seas solo un campesino… creo que eres el hijo de alguien mas… importante…—

—No entiendo—

—Bueno, tengo la sospecha de que quizás pronto lo sabrás, por cierto… no tengo nada en contra de la relación de ustedes dos, solo tengan cuidado con Fernand—

Dijo divertido, dando media vuelta y marchándose de ahí, dejando a un muy confundido pelirrojo, ya no entendía nada, primero lo de la niña y ahora esto, que mas podía pasar, la fiesta dio por terminara y los príncipes regresaron a su palacio, a descansar.

—Sabes Elena… creo que en verdad estoy enamorado de Mikoto…—

—Es normal amo, después de todo están destinados—

—Jaja quizás… tienes razón…—

El príncipe se quedo cayado por unos minutos mientras la chica le quitaba todas las cosas y las acomodaba.

—Lo amo…—

Dijo en voz baja el príncipe, no sabia porque oh como es que lo amaba tanto, pero lo hacia y lo extrañaba, su corazón, su cuerpo y su alma le extrañaban, la chica termino de guardar las cosas y el príncipe se coloco la pijama, no tardo ni 5 minutos cuando este ya estaba completamente dormido, la chica como ya era su costumbre le dio un beso en la frente y musito…

—El amor duele… y mucho mi amado amo… como desearía que fuera mas sencillo para usted todo esto—

* * *

— **CONTINUARA…—**

* * *

— **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

Hola, de nuevo! que les parece! no me odien por poner a Tatara como malo… pero nunca me ah gustado ese personaje, ósea soy fan y super amante del MIKOREI! y creo definitivamente que Tatara estorba mucho en su historia y a veces lo odio por eso, en fin perdón si no querian verlo de malo pero era inevitable, sino no seria una historia divertida y entretenida, ademas su plan a mi parecer no es malo… jajaja en fin ¡MIL GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS! Los amo a cada uno de ustedes en verdad y pues esta historia es para ustedes chicos! solo para ustedes y a si lean mi nueva historia, también es MIKOREI pero de vampiros! y un vampirito muuuuuuuuuuy sensual! se las recomiendo y pues ya eso es todo! LOS AMO!

NOS LEEMOS DESPUES.

CIAOSSU.


End file.
